Military man
by Writer of olde
Summary: This is a Harry in the Military story, where he will attend a military academy. I hope it will pan out. i will try to update weekly but i have a tight schedule. no pairings as of yet but is subject to change. M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey everyone this is Writer of Olde with the first chapter of Military man. I will try to keep this as British as I can but I am an American and will mess things up occasionally. I am looking for a Beta for this story and potentially for future stories should this go well, this is my first fanfiction in a long time so no flames please. Also for this story there is a reason for everything. If you keep reading you will figure it out eventually.

Military man

1 November 1981 0430 hours

It had been an odd night for all those concerned with what happened past midnight on a Sunday, meaning teenagers and those working a late shift at work. There had been owls swooping around in the daytime, strange fireworks around condemned buildings, and oddest of all an old man looking to be in his hundreds strolling down an urban street with his beard swishing about his abdomen. It would be an odd sight in the daytime for the neighborhood of Privet Drive, but in the wee hours of the morning it was even stranger. He wandered up the street with a contraption similar to a cigarette lighter, which appeared to be extinguishing the street lamps. Of course had anyone seen the old man they would have called themselves insane, or in the case of a few residents, had a heart attack. The old man finally stopped walking as he reached a stone wall close to the end of the street.

"Good evening my dear friend" he exclaimed, though there were no visible people on the street, a medium sized tabby cat stepped from the side of the wall and waltzed up to the old man, quickly growing in size and shape until she became a woman appearing to be in her late 50's.

"Hello Albus, I assume you have not changed your mind on the placement of the young Potter?" she questioned, sparing no formalities.

"He will be safe here, due to his mother's sacrifice." The old man, now Albus said softly to her in a calming voice. Her reaction was expected.

"I had hoped you would have discovered a better placement, these muggles are some of the worst, but as long as he is protected from them and any outside forces, I will allow him to be placed here." She spoke with disappointment in her voice and disgust for the muggles in her eyes.

"How bad are the Dursley's?" he asked in a sharp voice, worry in his eyes.

"The father condones all sorts of nonsense, he and the mother allow the child to be spoilt within an unhealthy parameter. The man is verbally abusive to those he sees as beneath him and the mother has no backbone to speak of. The child has no bad personality to speak of as he is only a year and a half old give or take." She said with dislike prominent in her voice.

"I hope Minerva that I am not making a huge mistake" Albus said with a slight edge of fear in his voice.

"I say that as long as we check on him on occasion and make sure they are not treating him badly that he should be fine" Minerva said with concern for the small child. "How was the physical with Poppy?" she asked curiously.

"Young Harry has been cleared by her and Hagrid is bringing him on the bike." Albus said.

"A smart move, to have him use the motorcycle instead of something more dangerous for the child, he has already endured so much." Minerva said with a small amount of tears watering in her eyes.

"Yes, yes I thought so, I must thank you again for watching the Dursley's today. I know it must have been less than exciting way to spend a Saturday." Albus said, as they heard what sounded like a low thunder head moving towards them.

"Think nothing of it, I thought that you might have found Sirius Black to take Harry in though." She said an underlying question hanging in the air.

"I had hoped he would have, we spoke briefly not long after the fall of Voldemort" he spoke ignoring the shudder she had "He told me to erect what wards were needed to keep Harry safe while he went after the secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew." Albus said, in a disapproving tone.

"Sirius was always more rash than others, did you notify Remus?" Minerva asked as a motorcycle flew into view.

"I did talk to him and he was understandably distraught, he asked to be able to visit Harry once he had gotten older, but I told him it would have been nearly impossible due to his 'Furry little problem' as they called it" Albus said with mirth in his gaze as he looked at the giant of a man clambering out of the motorcycle, carrying a small bundle in his ginormous arms.

"P'rfessr Dumbledore, McGonagall, I've got little Harry" the giant said motioning briefly to the child in his arms, "He fell asleep over Nottingham, little tyke" the man said grinning, his smile soon fell as he realized his time with the child was coming to a close. "So this is it?" he asked motioning to Number 4 Privet Drive.

"It is indeed Hagrid, do not worry though we will keep a close eye on young Harry" Dumbledore said as Hagrid handed him the bundle.

"Very well Headmaster, I'll leave you t-to it" Hagrid said sniffling a bit "I still can't believe it, Lily and James dead and poor Harry off to live with muggles. I jus feel so bad fer im." That was the straw that broke the camel, or in this case giants back as Hagrid burst into emotional tears.

"Hush Hagrid, you'll wake the muggles" McGonagall said sharply though she too appeared to be holding back tears.

"Yes Hagrid after all it isn't goodbye forever, you'll see him sooner than you realize." Dumbledore said soothingly as the trio walked to the front door and gently set the wrapped bundle down and Dumbledore placed a letter on top.

"Surely not just a letter Albus" McGonagall said aghast. Even Hagrid looked disapproving.

"Not at all, I will pop in and explain things in greater detail at a later date, this is merely to let them know of this fact and give a brief description of what has occurred." Dumbledore spoke reassuringly to his companions, whilst casting some warming charms on the child. "Come let us be away from here" he said standing "I'll see you for the morning celebratory feast then?" he asked as the other two moved away. Agreements were thrown his way as Hagrid mounted his bike and McGonagall popped away into thin air. The Headmaster turned away and flicked his cigarette lighter shaped object and the lights were restored to the street as he vanished into thin air.

2 November 1981 0730

"May I have your attention please" Headmaster Dumbledore stood in front of the Great Hall where the entirety of the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were seated. "You have all by now I am sure heard the rumors that the Dark Lord known as Voldemort or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been defeated" Dumbledore paused briefly while his students sat at the edge of their seats in anticipation "They are indeed true" he said as the room burst into an uproar, children hugging and shouting at the top of their lungs in celebration that the dark times they had faced were over. Dumbledore waved for silence though it was many minutes before it was achieved "We will celebrate after a few more words." Dumbledore said. "While the dark times are over for most, some of us still face hard times, many have lost family, friends, and lovers. They are not to be forgotten, they are to be remembered and celebrated." He spoke to a hall of students who moments before had been joyous and were now relatively quiet and somber.

"How did it happen?" one brave soul from the Ravenclaw table called.

"Voldemort attacked Lily and James Potter two days ago, though they fought valiantly against him he defeated and killed them, he then turned his wand to their child Harry, and attempted to do the same to him, his curse backfired through means unknown to us at this time and he was killed" Dumbledore said. Cheers rocketed through the hall once again and this time Dumbledore called for silence quicker and with more force. "While this is a wonderful occasion we must think of those who have lost people, such as young Mister Potter who is now an orphan, never forget that while you celebrate his fame, and remember what had been lost in Voldemort's reign of terror" he cleared his throat and continued "Classes will be canceled for the next two days in celebration, now on with the feast" he said sitting down. Murmured talking rose up through the hall at the end of his speech and the students dug into the feast with less enthusiasm than they might have had. "And one last thing" Dumbledore said raising his goblet "To Harry Potter" he said mimicked by all students and staff in the hall.

TBC

End Note. Thanks for reading the first chapter of my first fanfic I hope you keep reading once I upload the next chapter. Do review and message me if you want to beta for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers I'm updating so quickly because one of my reviewers bevfan2 commented on my lack of original ideas, I am writing mainly to counterpoint this and the fact that I had this chapter down already helps. In my first chapter I meant to put that it was a PREQUEL, it was meant to show that this story will not deviate from the wizarding world to extremely and to give my take on what I would have liked to see in the intro of the first book. Now that my mini rant is out of the way do enjoy please.

Military man chapter 2

4 Privet Drive

31 July 1990 1200 hours

Harry sighed quietly as he started heating up the stove to cook breakfast for his relatives it was one of the few chores he actually enjoyed doing and now that he was older they paid less attention to him and he could sneak bits of food in. His relatives did not starve him by any means but he never got to eat until he felt full, his cousin Dudley got that privilege, getting second and third helpings if he wanted, even if he became violently sick afterwards.

"Morning Aunt Petunia" Harry called out to his aunt as she stalked into the room sneering at him. He would never understand how he could be related to this woman, she was a mean, snobbish person who believed she had the right to know everything and belittle anyone no matter the offense.

"Boy" she ground out "You will finish breakfast and then get the post, after you will shower and put on your presentable clothes, we are to attend a meeting with one of Vernon's more valuable clients, he somehow learned of you and wants to meet out 'family'." She finished spitting the word family as though it was rotten.

"Yes Aunt Petunia" Harry said as meekly as he could. He hated the house right down to the cupboard where he slept and would do anything to get out, even if it had to be with his relatives. Hopefully this client was somewhat nice, the maybe the Dursley's would have to be nice to him. Harry snorted, because that would ever happen. After he wolfed down his mail and gave his uncle the morning post, Harry scampered off to the loo to take a quick shower. Half an hour later and they were all packed in the car and headed off to the business meeting. They were greeted by a secretary and led into a spacious office. The office was covered in metals varying from rugby trophies to Distinguished Service medals.

"Ah Mr. Dursley lovely to see you, and you must be Petunia" a well-muscled man with a jovial face said in a deep rumbling voice as he entered the room and began to shake hands, "And these two are?" he asked rhetorically motioning to Dudley and Harry.

"This is my son Dudley and this is my nephew Harry" Vernon said with an air of smugness when introducing his son and barley hidden contempt for Harry.

"Ah lovely to meet you young men" he said holding his hand out to Dudley and Harry. Dudley shook his hand in a sweaty loose grip that made the man nearly grimace.

"Hello sir" Harry said shaking the man's hand firmly but not squeezing.

"A very firm handshake Harry that will get you far in life" the man said. "Oh, pardon me I am Gavin Ward" he said turning to Vernon and beginning to discuss business. "Now my company would like to put in a large order for some of your top brand computers, however you mentioned you may be able to cut me a deal" Ward asked inquiringly.

"Yes, you see as I run my own company I have the authority to cut you a deal, as long as you can reciprocate." Vernon's company, Dursley electronics had come into play a few years before Harry had been left with the Dursley's. After Vernon had been fired from his job at Grunning's for yelling at his boss, he had gone back to college, using his and Petunias savings and had gotten a degree in computer engineering and had teamed up with a few people in similar programs to open an, at the time computer store. However the business grew and became a national computer retail chain. Of course Vernon being Vernon, bought out his at the time friends stocks in the company and now owned it a hundred percent.

"My nephew has expressed an interest at attending a military academy and I heard that you had a few friends in the new one that just opened in conjunction to Sandhurst for minors." His uncle grinned smugly at Harry as he, Harry expressed shock.

"I do indeed, in fact I am on the board of administration, I can put in good word for him if that is what he wants" Ward said "Though I must warn you Harry you will be at the academy straight for the first two years with little furlough and the studies will be extremely hard." Harry shook off his shock at his uncle's request, he had never mentioned wanting to go to a military school of any sort through being away from his relatives was appealing he did have a few questions before he agreed to anything.

"What will the schooling be like if I choose to go?" Harry asked.

"Well." Ward said contemplatively "The program at the moment isn't fully planned out, as until a month ago it was only in the process of being approved by the government, however we will cover military history, tactics, physical education, in all honesty it will be similar to the officers' training at Sandhurst, where you will transfer if you wish once you reach your majority. There will be in field combat training and other practical applications of your studies. You will also learn to maintain and fire weaponry of all sorts, close combat classes, and flying lessons for those interested and you may be able to get a pilot's license if you're lucky." Ward said with a grin at Harry's astonished face.

"I'll join sir" Harry said delighted, the Dursley's on the other hand looked less than happy about the close combat and weaponry classes.

"Very well son" Ward said chuckling at the kid's happy expression. "A car will be by to pick you up on the 12 of August and training begins on the 15th. Pack clothes, a toothbrush, one comfort item, a few books if you like, and anything else you need will be provided." Ward said still smiling. "Now Vernon let's get back to business." In another hour the Dursley family plus Harry returned to Privet Drive all of them happier than when they left.

The twelfth of august had rolled around and Harry was anxiously awaiting the military car that was being sent, not for the first time Harry checked the old rucksack that Vernon had given him hoping that this wasn't a big joke, inside was his toothbrush, semi new clothes were piled below an odd collection of books, Plato's Republic, Lord of The Rings 1-3 and the Sherlock Holmes collective series. He once again looked at the newish clothes his relatives had bought him, an old pair of trainers found at a rummage sale, a few shirts from a second hand shop, a few pairs of small clothes, and two pair of trousers, and the best part? They fit! His relatives thought that even though he was a freak, they couldn't let the adults at the military academy see the nephew of a business tycoon dressed in tatty clothes.

"Boy, the car is here, hurry up" Vernon yelled. Harry hoisted the rucksack over his shoulders and headed out the door.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I'm Major Daniel Johnson, need help" he asked as he saw the kid lugging a large rucksack.

"No sir, I've got it, it isn't that heavy" Harry replied, loading it in the boot.

"Good thing you have common sense, some kids come lugging teles and computers and what not, looks like you actually listened" the Major commented.

"Thank you sir" Harry said uncertainly, not used to being complemented, if the Major noticed he said nothing.

"Well let's get on then" the major said hopping in, while Harry entered the back. "So any questions about the school?" the major asked.

"A few" Harry answered.

After a few minutes of quiet "Well don't keep me in suspense, speak up" the Major ordered.

"What are the grounds like?" Harry asked.

"Well there's forest on three sides and a large field leading to the recreation courts. While we collaborate with Sandhurst Royal Military Academy we are quite a distance from them, the academy is located about ten miles away from Thetford and we do quite a lot of our training drills inside the forest" the major said. "Now your gonna want to get comfy, it's a long drive." And with that Harry settled in. He was jolted awake by the Major "We're here Potter" he said "Get your pack." Harry unloaded his pack and followed the Major on a quick walk for a few more yards, Harry almost running to keep up with the Majors longer strides. The eventually got to a clearing and Harry saw the academy, it was an old stone building with multiple windows and a few other buildings dotted around it. "Welcome Mr. Potter, to Thetford Junior Royal Military Academy.

"Wicked" Harry breathed out, dazed at the Beauty of the area.

TBC

End Note. OK Chapter 2, or one if that's how you want to see it. Next chapter will enfold Harry getting settled in, classes, and training. Also don't expect frequent updates, I'm only posting this because a reviewer complained about lack of divergence from cannon plot. I'm thinking once a week or sooner, definitely not later. Ta-ta for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all Writer of olde here, with the third chapter of the Military man. Quick shout out to my reviewers.

wolf970: challenge accepted.

Starboy454: thanks hope you like this one.

Ok on with the story.

Military man chapter 3

15 August 1990 0540 hours

Thetford Junior Royal Military Academy dorms.

Harry awoke with a flash as the first call sounded, he looked around the dorm and saw very few others had awoken as he had, 'Bugger' he thought as he dashed to get dressed and to wake his sleeping comrades. In the three days he had been here the bugle calls had been drilled into his head, and he knew he had less than twenty minutes to get his arse into formation in time for roll call. "Kenrick, Cromwell, Abbott, Gore! Get off your duffs and get ready for assembly" Harry bellowed out to his three man squad. For some reason in the first few days he'd been there Harry had been elected the leader of their small group. Due to this being the first year the program was running, the administrators had separated the 54 trainees into squads of six totaling in nine squads. He was the unofficial squad leader of Lightning squad, the admins were to pick leaders at the end of two weeks. His squad consisted of Alistair Kenrick, Felix Cromwell, Balthazar Gore, Arron Mitchell, and Hannah Abbott. Harry eyed his squad, Alistair was a wiry thin chap, with little muscles but lots of energy, Felix was a rather heavy set boy who looked like he could throw a lorry, Balthazar was a shy kid who had very little distinguishing marks or traits, Arron was very quiet and spoke very little, and Hannah was the only girl in the academy and as such she got her own room, she had long blonde hair, and big blue eyes. Harry, Balthazar and Hannah had become great friends in the two days that Harry had been there.

"Keep your knickers on Potter" Hannah shouted from the room she had that adjoined the rest of the squads.

"Reveille blows in ten Abbott" of course while friends Harry and Hannah loved to argue.

"Yah we know mate calm it down" Balthazar said from his bed where he was shrugging his trousers on.

"Sorry guys, just a bit of nerves" Harry said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Its fine Harry, just don't do it again" Hannah said in a gentle voice, emerging from her room.

"Ok we all ready?" Harry asked his squad, while looking over to their bunks making sure they were clean for the after breakfast inspection he knew the higher ups would surprise them with. The squad nodded affirmatives "Ok let's move out then" Harry said leading them out of the room and down to the courtyard where some members of other squads were slowly walking. Revile blew moments later and there was an uninhibited scramble for the courtyard from the trainees that weren't awake yet. Nigh on five minutes passed until the entire batch of trainees were assembled in the courtyard, some more disheveled than others, some not in the right squads. However Harry's squad managed to look dignified among the chaos, well as dignified as ten year olds can at six in the morning on a Wednesday can be.

"Fall in troops" Major Daniel Johnson yelled over the pandemonium of children trying to remember their squads and get into formation. After the dust had settled and the 9 squads had filed into their spaces. "I find myself impressed." the Major said, and many squad members exchanged grins. "By only one squad!" the Major finished in a disapproving yell. "Only one squad was here promptly, only one squad left no man in their bunks, and only one squad was actually in formation before assembly sounded. I find myself not only impressed by them, but disappointed with the rest of you." The other squads looked around, and then looked at us with minor contempt, and more than a little envy. "By the glaring looks you're all giving Lightning Squad, you have all come to the correct conclusion, however you would be better off glaring at your own reflection, as only you are at fault. Now today's schedule, class schedules will be handed out at mess, and there will be a half mile run after lunch" the man smiled somewhat sadistically at the children's horrified looks. "Now off to breakfast." All other squads began to wander off.

"Squad about face" Harry said softly, in one movement his squad actually managed a coordinated 180 degree turn. "March, one, two, three, four." Harry's squad orderly managed to enter the mess hall as one unit. They gained one table to themselves and began to talk quietly.

"G'day chaps, here are your schedules for the next four months, your schedules will rotate every four months." A private said slapping a small pile of paper on the center of the metal table.

"Here guys" Balthazar said passing out the schedules to his squad.

"Thanks Balthazar" Harry said looking down his schedule.

**Cadet Harry James Potter. Age: 10 Quarter: 1 **

0730-0830 History of warfare Instructor: Colonel Alice Walker

0840-0940 Tactics of the battlefield Instructor: Gunnery Sargent James Wood

0950-1050 Philosophy of warfare Instructor: Captain Aurora Miller

1100-1130 Lunch

1130-1200 Rec time*

1210-1310 Physical education Instructor: Major Iris Edwards

1320-1420 Urban tactics Instructor: First Lieutenant James Edwards

1430-1530 Military basics Instructor: Major Gavin Ward

*Rec time is superseded by any scheduled activity by supervisor, Major Johnson.

Harry re read his schedule a few more times before swapping with his squad mates. As he had suspected they all had the same classes. Harry glanced at the clock in the corner of the mess hall. It read 6:45, he spent little time converting that to the military standard. His squad had to be in their seats in class in 45 minutes. He noticed his squad mates also glance at the clock and he grinned at them as they settled into eat, while the other squads sat nervously, some still unused to the military time wording.

"And here's the Major with the inspection results" Alastair said with a smirk about three quarters of the way through the meal.

"While you cadets were stuffing your bellies, a few of us decided to do a spot inspection, only three squads have passed. Lightning Squad, Snake Squad, and Bulldog Squad, though Snake missed a few points for unmade beds, they otherwise passed. The aforementioned squads may make their way to their first class. The rest of you are gonna get to have a talk with me." He said with a grim smile.

"Let's move squad" Harry said as the other squads filed out, his squad sans Felix managed to rise gracefully from their seats in sync. However Felix of course managed to stumble over nothing. They made their way to the history of warfare class located across the field from the mess hall in the history and tactics building. The building was one of the largest on the academy grounds, beaten only by the rec and physical building, which contained the indoor pool, a basketball court, and a weightlifting center, along with some games, teles and computers. The squad entered classroom and saw it deserted, the chose a block of seats towards the middle of the classroom and sat, withdrawing their notebooks and pens.

Another squad rushed in as a bell sounded over the campus, indicating students had a little under five minutes until classes began. The instructor entered and began introducing herself to the class before outlining some class policies and beginning a small oral quiz.

"Can anyone name a battle that Britain has lost?" she asked the class. Harry raised a hand. "Yes Cadet Potter?" she asked expectantly.

"Singapore 1942. On the 15th of February 1942, about 100,000 British and Australian troops surrendered to Japanese forces on the island fortress of Singapore." Harry explained.

"Ah yes Singapore, a good example." The Colonel said. "Next, name a loss the Americans have suffered." She told the class.

"The Battle of Bladensburg, the American forces were routed in 1814 by a smaller force of raiding British regulars and Marines under General Robert Ross, which led to the British Burning of Washington." Hannah said from the seat to Harry's left. Hannah was a history buff, her squad had learned during the first day of her stay, when they found the only books she brought were large history tomes.

"Very good Cadet Abbott." the instructor said "Now can anyone tell me the point I am trying to make?" she asked.

"Ma'am the point I think is that no matter what you believe there is someone better than you on the battlefield" Felix said, somewhat uncertainly.

"Yes that is my exact point, the first quarter in my class will consist generally of analyzing the losses taken in battles due to either: pride, fear, bad tactics, and in some cases more advanced warfare." She finished speaking as the bell rung.

They hurried to the next class and discussed their previous one. All in all Lightning Squad enjoyed the history class and were excited for the next one.

"Sit down and be quiet" the Sargent said, as the other squad filed in, chatting loudly. "T'day we will discuss the tactics of a famous battle and the weakness of the tactics on each side, we will do this every class and with hope you will all learn something by the end of the quarter. Now any suggestions of battles?" the man asked in a soft tone.

"How about…" a cadet from the other squad began but was cut off by the Sargent.

"Sorry you don't get a choice. We will analyze the Trojan War or more specifically, the endgame tactic employed by the Greeks, the Trojan horse. Now whether or not the battle happened is not up for discussion. Now a brief summary. The Trojans were dug in, in their fortressed city, the tale goes that the Greeks sieged Troy to 'rescue' Helen the bride of one of the military chiefs. The Greeks were losing many of their engagements and decided to commence a pseudo retreat, leaving a large wooden horse for a raiding party to wait in while leaving a man to declare that the Greeks had retreated. In the dead of night the party, led by one of their leaders Odysseus opened the gate and led the Greeks into Troy for a massacre. Now what were the strengths of this tactic?" the man asked the class.

"The Greeks managed to concoct a reasonable tale of retreat, so the men were not discovered." Alistair piped up from behind Harry.

"True" the Sargent said "Next."

"The Greeks managed to build a structure large enough to hold enough men to open the gate." A member of Snake Squad said.

"Fair point." The instructor said. "Now for the weakness."

"If the Greeks had been discovered they would have killed the men in the horse and the Greeks would have never had a similar chance." Felix said.

"Good, and why would they have not had another chance?" the instructor asked.

"Because the Trojans would have never trusted another attempt to subtly breach the walls." Felix replied.

"Next" he said nodding approvingly.

"Had they been discovered they would have lost their lead strategist." Hannah said.

"Yes and then they would have been at a great loss without Odysseus." The instructor finished as the bell rang. "I want a two page paper on whether or not this tactic could be used in modern days by next week." He yelled after us.

"Loved the discussion, the Sargent is a little rough around the edges though" Alistair said, with the rest of the squad chiming in similar opinions.

The next class was uninteresting in the aspect of the fact that the instructor did not show up. After a few minutes the other squad left. Harry managed to convince his squad to stay, motioning briefly with his offhand to the security camera watching their activity. His squad noticed and stilled, awaiting the instructor's arrival. It did not come until the last minutes of class, Harry's squad was in the middle of a discussion about their assigned text, the Art of War.

"Well done Lightning, you understood the test, I will see you tomorrow. Remember, all arefare is based on deception" She said and left for lunch.

"That was the oddest class I have ever attended, I mean what was the point of that?" Balthazar asked confusedly as he stabbed at a piece of baked chicken.

"Haven't the foggiest." Felix said.

"I think it was to test our resolve and work ethic, had we left we would have failed the test, had we stayed but not studied we would have only half passed, but we passed fully." Hannah said.

"That makes no sense." Alistair said "But oh well." He finished with a sigh.

At the end of lunch Major Johnson came to the front of the hall and addressed us "Now you cadets will be going on a run, anyone who falls behind fails, and anyone who lets a squad mate fall behind fails. Let's get going." He said leading them on a jog out of the mess hall and down a small trail. Ten minutes later most of the squads were collapsed out on the field sucking down air as fast as they could. A few cadets weren't dying but that was only four or five out of 54. "At the end of the quarter I expect all of you to be able to run that and more without stop, or the after period of rest." He blared out.

The squads PE instructor gave them a brake before introducing them to a light calisthenics that took up the entirety of the class time for the cadets to perform in their exhausted state. The Urban tactics class had the cadets examining historic and modern military's and militia groups that used guerilla warfare, such as the IRA and the tactics used to found the Maratha Empire in 17th century. The military basics class enveloped everything from courtesy, to rules, and even some military slang, though Major Ward promised more in the future, it was looking to be the dullest class at the academy.

Lightning Squad convened in their dorm to study and finish homework after supper was finished, although most of the squad fell asleep shortly after entering the room, Harry and Hannah managed to get a start on the essay before falling asleep on top of their books.

TBC

End Note. Well that's the most I've written for a fanfiction. I do apologize for the rushed ending but I was rather out of ideas for the last three classes. I swear the classes won't be as long in later chapter but I wanted to give a grounding in what will be the favorite classes of Lightning Squad. Also as I stated previously squad leaders are not chosen yet, therefore Lightning squad is not because of Harry. Review with questions and good criticism please.


	4. Chapter 4

Heyo. So this chapter is going to have a few time skips, as will be relatively common throughout the fic. I will never have a time skip of more than a few months. Harry will display more and more magic as will a few others in the academy (I'm sure you can guess). Some of it will be intentional but that won't occur until later, much later. Also there is a poll up on who to pair Harry with so please go vote. Anywho here's the fic.

Military man chapter 4

3 September 1990 0730 hours

Thetford Junior Royal Military Academy assembly field

Today was the day, the day that the supervisor picked the squad leaders. It was also the day of the first squad vs. squad training session. "Attention!" a corporal yelled out at the assembled cadets.

"At ease." Major Johnson said waltzing on to the field. "Today we pick your leaders, the cadets that will have command of your squad, this selection is based off of the leadership and scores of the first four weeks of training including, tactics, strategy, fire arm proficiency, and general knowledge. Now, Bulldog your commander is Cadet Samson. Snake yours is Cadet Griffin. Coffin is Cadet Walcroft. Metal is Cadet Reid. Blindside is Cadet Butler. Star is Cadet Chambers. Charlie Squad is Cadet Taylor. Lightning Squad is Cadet Potter. Juliet Squad is Cadet Hammer." The Major finished "Now you will face off in the urban tactical session in these squads. Metal, Coffin, and Star. Bulldog, Lightning and Blindside. Snake, Juliet, and Charlie. These will be squad free for all, the only cadets you are allies with are your own squad. The exercise will take place after dinner. Your commanders will receive the tactical analysis at lunch, now go to class." The Major finished with a yell and the squads orderly managed to make their way inside together, congratulating their commanders in most cases, though some were less than happy, they knew not to argue.

"Congrats Harry." Hannah said as they made their way to the shortened history class.

"Thanks Hannah." He said smiling at his friend.

"It wasn't really a surprise, we practically elected you commander on the first day." Arron said from the back of the group. The squad laughed as they continued to their classes.

The day passed in a blur until lunch, where Harry was given the tactical blueprints of the building the simulation would take place in. Harry thanked the corporal for dropping them off and he and his squad hightailed it off to their dorms as the rec time bell rang. They situated around the small conference table in the middle of the room and spread out the blueprints. The blueprints outlined doors, windows, entry points and the rendezvous point for the winning team. It also outlined the weaponry they would be given, a small paintball pistols with likenesses to different Ruger and Glock models, one member would get a mini Uzi style paintball gun and one other would be given a marksmen rifle. They would all have dulled combat knifes that would bruise you but not pierce skin, these would be covered in the paint respective of their squads, Lightning was blue, whilst Bulldog was black and Blindside was orange.

"We come in here." Harry said pointing at the map. "From out angle we only have to watch our back later in the halls as they can't come from behind, however I want Felix watching our six. Hannah gets the marksmen rifle and is next in line guarding our backs from long range. Next is Balthazar I want you checking windows. I expect everyone to check corners and windows but Balthazar, that's what you stay on. Next is myself and Alistair our job will be covering Arron, who will be on point, you job is to breach doors and check halls. If we begin drawing to much fire we fall back to the entry point. We go door to door on this and check every inch of that building until we've cleared them out. Keep your fingers on the trigger and your knife on hand after we've entered and until we've exited" Harry stopped explaining his plan. "Any questions?" Harry asked his squad, the shook their heads and muttered negatives. "Ok let's get to class." He said and his squad filed out.

"It's a good plan Harry, but I have a concern." Hannah said softly as they walked down the hall to PE together, the rest of their squad a meter or two ahead.

"Go on." Harry said in the same whisper.

"What if the other two squads team up to take us out, we aren't exactly popular amongst other squads after the first few weeks." She said worriedly.

"That's where the contingency plan comes into place, we fall back to the entry point, laying down suppressing fire and we funnel them through the door." Harry said with some confidence.

Hannah made a sound of understanding before they arrived at their destination, and getting ready to begin the workout their instructor had promised them the day before.

Everything blurred together until the end of the day when the cadet squads were called into assembly. "Now the first three squads will enter the starting positions and arm themselves according to whatever plan they have devised. They will then enter the building and begin to fight, the first team to enter the RVP with no other team standing is the winner. Now for the unmentioned additives, if you are shot in the chest or abdomen, you are out. If shot in the arms or legs, you lose the ability to use that limb, we will be watching carefully and if you cheat your squad will be disqualified. Each team gets one 'med kit' which can be used to heal a squad mate of a non-lethal injury. Any shots to the head will count as an immediate out to the shooter. Any questions?" Major Johnson asked. "Good." He finished with a yell before any questions could be asked. "Now first squads enter the area."

Metal, Coffin, and Star Squads cadets entered their staging area and began arming, before the bell went off and the squads jumped into action breaching their ways into the building, the cadets in the field were getting an analyses from the Major over the speakers in front of the field.

"Metal Squad has begun searching, through the hallways and ignoring the doorways completely. Metal has spotted Star and begun to engage, the marksmen lethally hit two of Stars men but Stars marksmen has taken out Metals, Metal is taking a beating in there, and are down to two men, whilst star has four, make that three. And the battle is over after Coffin takes advantage of the carnage and ends both teams, they are preceding to the RVP and they have made a successful run of the pit with a good tactical strategy, and they have an extremely quick run of 5 minutes and 55 seconds. That is the time to beat, second set of squads load up. Harry and his squad scrambled to their entry point and assumed the pre agreed on tactical load outs. They entered with the pre-assembled lineup and began to sweep through the dark hallway, there were fewer doors than there had been on the blueprints. "Hold up." Harry said in a harsh whisper making a few hand motions and his squad huddled up with two people facing down the halls in both directions.

"What is it cap?" Alistair asked quietly.

"The intel was off there should be way more doors along this hall." Harry said indicating the Hallway they were end which contained only three doors.

"So how do we proceed?" Hannah asked, a tinge of fear in her voice.

"We go with the plan but Alistair take your Uzi and hang back with Felix in case of an ambush." Harry said glancing back along the hallway they had come through.

"Got it." Felix said swapping positions with Hannah, making her move up one spot in their chain.

"Move." Harry grunted.

The squad continued down the hall as quietly as they could, Arron in the lead with a gun overhand with his knife underhand. Harry and Balthazar covering his back as they proceeded through the dreaded quiet.

"Ugh." A grunt of pain came from the front of the group as Arron leapt out and ran his blade along the throat of a Bulldog squad member standing in the dark, coating him in blue paint. Harry and Balthazar crouched forward as Arron pulled back into formation.

"He was alone by the looks of it." Arron said.

Harry pondered this, then peeked around the corner slightly. And was met with a hail of paintballs, "Bugger!" Harry yelled over the ruckus and formed a defensive perimeter with his squad, slowly falling back down the hall. He nudged Arron and Alistair and nodded toward the closet on their left that they had busted open a few minutes ago, they got the message and moved slowly into the closet while the rest of the squad fired down the hall. "Balthazar, go down, wait for the signal." Harry muttered over the chaos. Balthazar followed orders and went down backwards, now that the other squad came around the corner it seemed as though lightning was down a few men, though they were too preoccupied to look for bodies as a few of their own went down.

"Harry I'm running empty." Felix said, firing a few more shots over the heads of the combined squads at the end of the hall.

"A few more seconds." Harry bit out through his teeth. Eventually the other two squads passed over Balthazar and Harry called "OPEN FIRE!" Alistair and Arron burst out of the closet firing at the other squads at chest level, while Balthazar, who was actually about in the middle of them rose up slightly and began peppering those in the middle and the others who had turned to face the new threat from the rear were shot in the back by Harry, Hannah, and Felix.

"Whooo!"

"Yah!" and other such expletives were echoed down the hall from Lightning Squad who had no member touched by paint from any side.

"Move out." Harry yelled and his squad began to move out of the building, checking corners and windows but other than a rat or two who scurried their way past the victorious cadets, nothing of note happened.

"Congratulations Lightning." the Major said in greeting after they left the simulation area.

"Thank you sir." The squad responded as one.

"Now for the losers." He muttered as the other squads filed out. "Well Bulldog, Blindside, even if you had out gunned Lightning, you still would have lost, wanna know why?" the Major asked sarcastically. At the mute looks he got he yelled, "Because you teamed up, which was a specific rule we stated at the beginning of the day!" he screamed out. "However." He continued after a moment, "Lightning not only trounced you in every way, shape and form, they sustained no wounded or casualties. Not even a bloody scratch." As the Major continued ranting at the losing squads Harry and his squad leaned back and enjoyed the knowledge that they had come out on top and would continue to do so.

TBC  
End Note. So the first combat scene I've written, hope it was good, but if you didn't like it well review and tell me what you would have like better. I have a poll on who Harry should be paired with later in life, not for quite a while. Yes Hannah will be a witch in this story but she will not know until around the time Harry does. Which will not be for quite a while, at least until he is thirteen or so. He only just got to the academy he won't be leaving for a few more years at least. I will post two chapters every Saturday. Well then tatty-bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all, I'mmmmm baaack. And this is the latest installment of the fanfic Military man. I have one or two reviewers that need responses.

jh831: thanks I tried to make the combat scene semi believable. Um I think I'm going to try to get Harry plus a few others to Hogwarts by third year so he can have an interaction with Sirius, but failing that Harry will be at Hogwarts for the triwizard.

Thanks all others for the positive feedback. I'd like to mention once again that there is a poll on my profile with the question of who to pair Harry with in this fic. Please vote on your favorite, if i get a lot of reviews requesting a different person I will add them to the poll. Enjoy.

Military man chapter 5

20 June 1991 1200 hours

Thetford Junior Royal Military Academy mess hall

Harry and his squad were enjoying their last meal at Thetford before they went on a two week break as the summer 'vacation' the cadets had at Thetford. Apparently the administration had to give us some sort of break, but they had assured us that we would work three times as hard when we returned from our 'pussy break' as Major Johnson had said. "You all excited to head back home?" Hannah asked from the back of the table.

"Nah, not that exciting." Harry said with a grimace, as the rest of the squad had similar words.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well compared to the academy, my relatives place is going to be a bit dull to be honest." Harry said with a smirk.

"Ditto." Felix said from his seat next to Hannah.

"Ah well, at least we get another simulation before we go." Alistair said in excitement. Earlier in the lunch hour the squads had received the schematics for a woodland, secure the VIP operation for after dinner, it was a 3 squad team op, meaning three squads to a team and three teams. One team got the VIP, Major Johnson and had to escort him to his 'execution', while the other two teams fought each other and the other team in order to get Major Johnson, and then they had to get him to an LZ for pickup.

"So." Harry said standing up "Shall we plan?" he asked moving towards the door.

Ten minutes later Harry and the rest of Lightning squad were situated around the small table in the middle of their bunk room. "Ok, here are the three entry points." Harry said pointing out the three clearings the teams would start in. "Bulldog, Coffin, and Blindeside are in the far left clearing while we, Juliet, and Star are in the far right. Charlie, Metal, and Snake have the Major and have to take this path to the LZ, now if I were them I would have one squad behind, one with the VIP, and one ahead, now this path has many low hanging tree branches, I say we use this, get the three marksmen." At this he nodded to Hannah, Felix and Arron. "In the trees to ambush, the other three of us will draw their fire to keep them off those three, should this fail I want you three to have your grenades ready to drop when you see fit. Once we're in position you guys will have on scene command, cause we won't be able to communicate without blowing your position. Now I have to inform Hammer and Chambers of our plan." Harry said standing, "Any questions?" he asked.

"No Sir!" his squad replied.

"Smartasses." Harry muttered as he left the room.

Finding the cadet commanders of the two squads his was paired with was not difficult, they were in their dorms, planning with their squads, Harry entered Star Squads dorm after knocking. "Hey Chambers." Harry said as he walked in.

"Hey Potter, have our victory planned out yet?" He asked laughing.

"Yep, we get our marksmen in the trees over the route and wail on them from the back and sides, while they're distracted you get a few men on the inside with blades and get the major." Harry said with a smirk.

"You think that will work?" Chambers asked as a few of his squad members looked in disbelief.

"Yep, once they get hit in the back, they'll turn to face us, then the marksmen will have at them from the back, then we'll begin suppressing fire while your men get the major out in the chaos, we'll also try to get some Snake uniforms for them before you go in. You'll exctract the major and the men posted on the sides will give you cover as you move back out into the fold." Harry explained to the squad in front of him.

"OK, and what happens if we meet the third team?" Chambers second in command, Bianca Silverson asked.

"On the way to the LZ, we'll be in an interwoven circle formation, this is when they will try to hit us, now we have three men on each side, and a loose ring around the marksmen, who will be covering the major, we'll have to go slow. So the six on the sides can keep up, now when they hit us, we cover the marksmen and they will pick off those that they can, the six in the bushes will catch them in a crossfire and then we'll hit them with grenades. Now should it come about that we get ambushed and are losing, three cadets will take the major and book it with the rest of us suppressing the other team." Harry finished.

"You bloody think of everything don't you Potter." Chambers said.

"I try." Harry responded. "Ok I have to get to Juliet before rec is over." Harry yelled over his shoulder as he ran out of the room.

His meeting with Juliet Squad went about the same, most of the commanders had a grudging respect for Harry's tactical capabilities, and agreed to follow his plan.

Dinner rolled around and the cadets loaded up into two transport trucks and were conveyed to the nearby Thetford forest, which had been closed off for the day's training exercise. Once the squads got their gear and deployed into the clearing, they went over the plan a few more times before a bugle sounded over the treetops, the three squads leapt into action, running down the path to the ambush site, a little over ten minutes passed before they got to their chosen site. The marksmen scrambled into place, loading their weapons and stilling themselves on their chosen tree branches, mostly hidden from site. The other cadets got into position and they began the waiting game. Twenty minutes had passed, Harry was growing bored and grabbed three men from Star Squad and they moved forward towards the enemy position, they found them ten minutes later, engaged in a firefight with the other team about 30 meters north of the ambush position. "Good." Harry muttered.

"How's this good?" a cadet, Jameson if Harry remembered.

"Both the execution point and the BCB teams LZ are through our point of contact, so no matter who wins, we can still get them." Harry said quietly, as he signaled the three men forward. They found a few downed members of both sides and took the bandannas from their arms that marked them as those teams. It wouldn't fool those cadets' squad-mates but it would fool everyone else, afterwards they pulled back to the ambush point and informed the others of what they had found.

"I thought you said they would hit us later." Chambers said accusingly.

"I meant that they would hit us there, unless they fought the other squads first." Harry said in explanation. Chambers seemed to calm down a tad and then they heard the other squads approaching, and the winner of the first firefight was, the VIP guards. They were down about seven men and in a ragtag formation around the major. Harry whistled once and six of his team ran out into the cover behind the other squad. The VIP guards turned to engage the six and the marksmen started pelting them in the backs with paintballs, now the guards were split four on one side and four on the other, and three down with lethal shots showing on their backs. The three that had accompanied Harry worked their way in between the combatants, Harry's team laying down suppressing fire, one of the rescue team grabbed the major and made his way out of the fray while harry and the other two stayed and took aim at the now six cadets left and picked of one side with shots to the back, they turned and shot the other three and then reformed with the rest of the squad, slowly making their way back through the clearing where the first firefight had occurred and to the LZ. Then the cheering began. It was 17 uninjured cadets and one scratched up cadet yelling they're victory to the heavens. The reward for the winning team was that they got to ride in the three helicopters that had arrived at the LZ ten minutes after they had phoned it in to the 'command'. The major congratulated the squad and then watched the recorded video feed from the cameras on the cadet's uniforms. The major had some dark words for the 'Idiotic squads' that had lost the simulation. Two hours later Harry was collapsed in his bunk after the small celebration his squad had, contemplating what his return to the Dursley's the next day would hold.

TBC

End Note. Sorry it was short but with school starting I didn't have enough time to write as I would have liked. Um please review, and please vote on the poll in my profile.


	6. Chapter 6

Heyo all this is my second update of the day and I hope you enjoy it, once again check the poll on my profile and vote on the pairing for this fic. Please enjoy and review.

Military man chapter 6

21 June 1991 Somewhere over Surrey, England. 0930 hours.

Harry took deep breaths as he looked around at the other four that was hovering cadets in the BAe 146 aircraft that was flying over the small area of Surrey. The higher ups had taken the R&R session that was being granted to the cadets and had turned it into a training exercise, they would be jumping unaccompanied, from 30,000 feet in a HALO insertion drill, they would then contact the Thetford base and let them know of a success or that they needed aid. Unknown to the cadets there were a few officers waiting in the LZ for them to land.

"You're up Potter." The sergeant on duty said. Harry checked his gear, he had his knife, an altimeter, and the L9A1 pistol he and the other cadets had been given. His pack, helmet and free fall boots were on him and he strapped the bailout oxygen to his chest and got ready at the door. The sergeant began counting down with his fingers, 3, 2, 1. And then Harry ran out of the door and rolled beginning his freefall, at the height they were at he could just see the curvature of the earth. Harry embraced the feeling of freefall, breathing steadily and watching his altimeter, knowing that his chute would open automatically at 100 meters from the ground (Approximately 328 ft.) he enjoyed the feeling of weightlessness and closed his eyes, spread eagle at 25,000 ft. watching the ground come up at him from afar. Harry was falling at terminal velocity when he saw his altimeter reach about 1219 meters and began to roll as he felt his chute begin to deploy. He finished the roll and felt the tug as his chute yanked him up and he gripped the handles and glided to the LZ where he saw a few cars waiting. He hit the ground running and began to bag his chute and stow it back into the container. He saluted Major Johnson when he walked up to congratulate the young cadet.

"Nicely done Cadet Potter. Did you make it down with everything?" he asked causing Harry to check his sidearm and knife.

"Yes Sir." Harry said after checking his pack. Now Harry turned to the gathered crowd who were throwing questions at the Major.

"What was that boy doing?" a woman screamed in hysteria.

"He could have died." Another yelled.

"Please madams." Major Johnson yelled, waving his arms for quiet. "Now Cadet Potter has been training for the past three weeks in preparation for the High Altitude Low Opening parachute jump he just performed, he has been in training for almost a year at the Thetford Junior Royal Military Academy." He said over the rabble.

"Why does he have weapons?" a Man yelled.

"This cadet is one of our most skilled and he along with a few others have been granted the right to carry a sidearm and knife outside the Academy. We trust him enough to not do anything stupid. He is home for a two week break and then he will come back to the Academy for another year." the Major said. "Now I'm sure Cadet Potter wants to get home." He said guiding harry to the front lawn of #4 Privet Drive. Vernon and Petunia were watching the two approach with contempt obvious in their eyes.

"Aunt, Uncle." Harry said nodding to them.

"Boy." Vernon bit out, with an obviously false smile stretched across his face.

"Mr. Dursley." Major Johnson said, noting the contempt in the eyes of his cadet's relatives.

"Come on in boy." Vernon said holding the door open slightly more.

"Now Mr. Dursley, Harry has been allowed to retain his sidearm and his combat knife, in order to test his resolve and to show him that we have trust in him. I must ask that you do not attempt to take the weapons from him as it can result in your injury. Harry is one of my best students and a hell of a fighter, I'll be back in two weeks to pick him up." the major finished, turning back out the door.

"Put your stuff up in Dudley's second bedroom and then come back down to the parlor and we'll talk." Harry's uncle said.

When Harry entered the parlor, his aunt and uncle were seated on the couch while Dudley sat on an overstuffed chair to their right. "What is it you wish to discuss uncle?" Harry asked.

"Your schooling, what have you learned?" Vernon asked.

"My classes thus far have consisted of History and Philosophy of warfare, Tactics of the battlefield, Urban tactics, P.E., Military basics, Small arms training, close combat, Heavy arms training, Ordinance training, Pilot lessons, Driving, Skydiving, Rappelling, and a few other tactical classes." Harry said.

"Good, good." Vernon said, slightly green. "What else goes on in that academy?"

"We do multiple training simulations, most recently we had a capture the VIP match in which my team and I won by ambushing the enemy and then executing them." Harry said.

"Are you enjoying it?" Petunia spoke up from the corner of the sofa.

"Yes, I am learning much, I have a few good friends and I am in command of my own squad, and to be honest it is fun." Harry said, cautiously.

"Who would put you in charge?" Dudley sneered.

"My squad voted me in, the first week I was there, then the officers solidified my position." Harry replied, stone faced.

"Bunch of bloody loons, I bet." Dudley continued sneering.

"Dudley hush, though he is a freak, he has weapons now." Harry's aunt whispered to her son.

Harry smirked, now the ball was finally in his court, as the yanks say it. Harry was given his own bedroom for the remainder of his stay, his relatives kept their distance from him, only going near at mealtimes. Harry kept in contact with his squad and they were all doing fine, though Alistair was a bit miffed at not having a sidearm. The only point of aggravation was when Dudley tried and failed to push Harry down the stairs. When Harry felt his cousin's hand on his shoulder, he sidestepped, hitting Dudley in the solar plexus and throwing him backward. "Don't try me again cousin." Harry had said before walking downstairs, Dudley left him well alone after that.

Finally two weeks were up and Harry was set to head back to the Academy. He walked outside as were his orders and what he saw stunned him into speechlessness. A Eurocopter Dauphin transport helicopter was landing in the middle of the street.

TBC

End Note. Thanks for reading, sorry it's short but I didn't have enough time to write. Vote on the poll on my profile please and have a nice day.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all. I'm back with the next issue of military man. So some people have raised issues with the HALO jump, from the last chapter, honestly i wasn't thinking about atmospheric pressures on a ten year olds body. So I'm just going to blame that on the fact that this AU also affects the laws of medical science and physics. Also the issue of minors having handguns, especially in Britain will be addressed in this chapter, I swear that there is a good explanation. Thanks for reading and reviewing, please vote on the poll in my profile, as I do want to have your input for this fic. There will be a few odd things this chapter, and I will explain reasoning at the end but for now enjoy.

Military man Chapter 6

5 July 1991 Surrey, London. 1100 hours

Harry smiled as he saw his squad waving at him from the back area of the chopper, Alistair shook his hand as he jumped out of the cockpit of the chopper. Major Johnson exited from the co-pilot seat and ducked around the chopper blades. Harry snapped to a salute before the major told him to be at ease. "Cadet Potter, you and your squad are lucky, since you all live in the London area we managed to get the higher ups to let us use this to test your pilot lessons, you're up for the last leg of the trip back to base. Gear up!" the major yelled walking back to the co-pilot seat whilst Harry hopped into the pilots side. He donned the head microphone and pulled the seat belts tight around him. "Go ahead and address the crew captain." the major said jokingly.

"This is your captain speaking, buckle up ladies and gents, we're about to be airborne." Harry spoke over the mic to his squad. After a few moments of getting situated with the controls, he slowly began throttle up the choppers engine and they got a few feet in the air before ascending rapidly to a comfortable altitude, the major sat there, ready to take over should the flying prove too much for the young cadet. Harry was having the time of his life, flying them back to the academy, he loved the feeling that came with defying gravity the flying felt natural to him.

"We're at a cruising altitude captain." the major said. Harry looked over at him briefly and began to maneuver the chopper forward, keeping an eye on the altimeter and the compass, keeping them heading north east past London, the rest of Harrys squad, watched the fields below fly by, towns dotting the distance. They kept chatting , the whole flight, Harry joining in briefly when they discussed what they had done on R&R, the major joining in as well, speaking of his home in Crawley and his family with whom he had enjoyed a restful break with. The cadets learned that although the major was tough sod he could be right funny when he wanted to be.

"This is flight F-74, contacting Thetford Academy, and requesting clearance to land over." Harry said over the mic when prompted by the major.

"Flight F-74 you are clear for landing at space 5, over." a man at the 'control tower' (Read also, officers break room.) replied.

"Acknowledged control. F-47 over and out." Harry ended the talk, slowly guiding the chopper to the designated landing zone. They touched down lightly, and the squad dismounted while Harry began to throttle down the engine and shut off the chopper. Lightning Squad was met at the entrance by the commanders and administrators of the academy. They singled out Harry, Hannah, Balthazar and Felix, ordering them to follow. Alistair and Aaron were told to report to the mess hall in twenty after packing away their squad mates equipment.

The four cadets followed the officers into a large meeting room filled with around 20 other cadets, they sat down when ordered and relaxed, waiting for the meeting to start. "Over your rest break, all of you cadets were given a sidearm, you have since the beginning of the year showed yourselves as some of the best, either in one field, as a commander, or as a soldier. You all know of the strict gun laws in Britain. This was little more than an exercise in trust, we needed to know that you wouldn't go off and start shooting the minute you were off the grounds. If you have fired, you have found that your weapons contain little more than rubber bullets, now unload and place both gun and magazine o the table." Major Ward said, watching as the cadets faces went through a few emotions, anger, understanding, and solemn faces greeted him. Harry unloaded his gun, sliding open the chamber, catching the shell that came out, before clicking it open and laying it on the table. From what he could see only a few other people had cocked their weapons, and out of those few only three looked to have shot.

"Those who haven't shot may leave and go to dinner, those who have stay behind." Major Johnson said.

"What did the higher ups want?" Alistair asked when they reached the table in the mess hall usually reserved for Lightning. Hannah went into a detailed explanation, whilst the other three who had accompanied her merely sat and ate, occasionally throwing in inputs.

"So only the best students huh?" Alistair said, dejected.

"No." Harry said from the head of the table, when his squad turned to look at him he explained, "I imagine that that was merely for procedure, they can't have that many children running around Britain with 'loaded weapons' can they?" he finished while polishing of the treacle tart in front of him.

"I guess not." Alistair said. "So you think they'll give us weapons next time we get a break?" He asked. Harry nodded before turning to face Major Johnson, whom had called for attention.

"Alright cadets. Welcome back, your schedules will be delivered tomorrow at breakfast, there will be a few minor changes however. Some of you have excelled in flight lessons, those that have will take the advanced class while those who haven't will begin the flight control class. Commanders will begin a tactical overview class, on top of other classes, all others will have a similar class, but it will be from the view of one following orders not giving. That is all." The major finished.

"Sounds like fun." Arron said with a groan, while others seemed to share his sentiment of more classes, most of the cadets seemed genuinely happy about more course work. Most of the cadets were gossiping about who would be in which class and what the tactical overview class would be like.

"I think most of us will be in the advanced flying class, we all did alright in that correct?" Hannah asked, rhetorically.

"Yah I think so, plus with the flying earlier today, I think we'll be good." Harry said, "You'll have to let me know how the tactical class is for you guys." He finished, slowly downing a mug of tea.

"Well we best be off then." Hannah said slowly rising.

"Aye, I'm bloody tired." Harry said joining Hannah on the way out of the mess hall the rest of the squad promising to catch up. They were walking up to the dorm when Harry was clotheslined by a larger student. Hannah was grabbed from behind and dragged out of the hallway, struggling and hitting the whole way. Harry was flat on his back, bleeding heavily from the nose.

"Now Potter." his assailant spat. "We're going to teach you your place, my family's been military their whole life and I'm not about to be shown up by some no name like yourself." he growled out.

"Go to hell." Harry growled before shooting his knee up into his attackers gut before rolling to the left and coming to his feet, assuming the loose stance they were all shown in class. Harry got a good look at his opponents. They were all about 5ft 4' and wearing balaclava. There were about four in total, three guys and a girl from the looks of them. Harry sidestepped as the leader lunged at him, grabbing his arm and throwing him into the girl, quickly turning to block a haymaker from the boy behind him, bringing his leg up and nailing the boy in the face with a roundhouse. Harry leapt back as the leader attempted to rugby tackle him, bringing his foot into contact with the boys ribs.

"HARRY!" Harry sighed in relief as the rest of his squad ran up the stairs towards him, Alistair, Arron, and Balthazar grabbing the three standing, while Felix grabbed the leader and pinned him down. As they finished Hannah ran around the corner with the boy who had grabbed her following, when he realized his friends had been caught he tried to turn, only finding his path blocked off by Major Ward.

"What in the name of the bloody Queen happened here?" when the majors inquiry was met by eleven voices trying to make themselves heard he snapped. "Shut it!" he thundered. "Now Commander Potter, recount what occurred."

"Yes sir, when Cadet Abbott and I were coming back from supper, I was attacked from the side, while I lay bleeding one of them grabbed Abbott and forced her down the hallway, the leader pinned me and began boasting and blaming me for his performance, I kneed him and engaged the others until my squad arrived from the mess hall and pinned them." Harry finished.

"OI!" the leader yelled "Don't we get to tell our side?" he demanded.

"If you can explain to me as to why you're wearing masks, then yes you can speak your piece." the major ground out. "Unmask them." he ordered. It was a struggle to get the masks off the attackers, they struggled with their captors all the way till the end, finally five of the members of Charlie Squad were revealed. The major leaned into his mic calling the officers to the break room ASAP. "Escort them with me." he ordered Lightning Squad. They followed in a loose circle formation up to the officer's lounge. Major Ward shuffled Charlie Squad into the room and the ordered the others to their dorms. "Potter, Abbott go see the nurse before you hit the sack, got it." he said quietly, not waiting for their answer. Silence rained heavy on the squad as they escorted their captain and his second in command to the nurse's office, waiting outside, watching for any threat. The two were released shortly after being ordered to rest.

"What was that all about?" Felix asked as they entered their dorm. Harry slowly explained the order of events while lying down to sleep, by the time he got to kicking the leader when he was on the ground, he was barely awake. He slowly drifted off to sleep while the others talked into the night. His last conscious thoughts of the night were of how, even though they weren't liked, his squad kick arse.

TBC

I am so sorry, for today I will not be posting two chapters, as I only had time to write one this week. Ok so the whole chopper flying, I'll explain this as they had a supervisor and they all had previous training. So don't complain in the reviews please. But don't let that stop you from reviewing. Please review. Anyways ta-ta, bye-bye.


	8. Birthday chapter

Yah so this was an unplanned chapter, I was over halfway through with chapter 8 when I remembered Harry's birthday was in between chapter seven and chapter 8, so I've written this short and sweet birthday chapter. Enjoy, review, and vote on the poll. You all know the shtick.

Military man birthday chapter

31 July 1991

Thetford Junior Royal Military Academy dorms

Harry sighed as he leaned back in his bunk, it was his eleventh birthday today, he hadn't mentioned it to anyone, his experiences at the Dursley's had taught him that his birthday was irrelevant, although his friends and superiors in the academy had broken most of these ideals from his thoughts, no one had really celebrated their birthday while at the academy. Sure there had been small celebrations, packages from home, but no one brought up their birthdays unless asked. Harry had never been asked, so he kept it to himself. Unknown to the young cadet, his teachers had been informed, and were also told that he hadn't received any packages for his birthday and that Major Ward had some friends looking into it.

"Hey Harry." Hannah greeted him at the breakfast table.

"Morning all." Harry said nodding to his squad. He got mixed morning greetings from his squad and a few nods from other tables.

"Will Cadet Potter repot to the administrators office after breakfast." An order sounded through the mess hall, causing most to turn his way and stare.

"Ooh Potters in trouble." Hannah said with a smirk.

"Bugger off Abbott." Harry grinned back, making his way to the admin office across the campus.

When he arrived he noticed that Major Ward and Johnson were waiting for him, they motioned for him to follow. They led him to a small conference room where they sat him down and brought in a few boxes. "Hello Cadet Potter, we have heard some disturbing reports from some people close to your relatives." Major Ward began gently.

"Neglect, starvation, mistreatment." Major Johnson said from the end of the table.

"We are concerned for your health, both mentally and physically." Ward said.

"How did you find out?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Some of your uncle's employees did some digging of their own when they discovered he had a nephew that lived with him and had never spoken of, apparently he is rather vocal in his approval of your cousin Dudley." Johnson said. "Your reactions are proof enough for the higher ups to conduct an investigation, when it's proved you are being mistreated, you will be relocated to a better home." Johnson said. Harry broke out into a grin when he heard that smiling brightly at the two men.

"Also the staff have a few presents for your birthday." Ward said with a smile. Motioning to a small duffle bag, before turning to Harry again. "You will be excused from your first class, then be sure not to be late to the next." Ward said as he and Johnson left the room. Harry sat stunned for a few moments before lunging towards the bag, inside he found a few new books, a new combat knife, and a medium sized navy blue pea coat. He gripped the items tightly before running off to his dorm, grinning like a loon the entire way. This was his best birthday yet.

His friends pestered him for a long time before he relented and explained that it was his birthday and the administrators had merely wanted to speak with him on a paperwork issue. They were sad that they hadn't gotten him a gift but he replied that their friendship was gift enough. Harry spent the entire day grinning until he went to bed.

TBC.

Anyway here is the short chapter, it was meant to be short so I could continue with the actual chapter but I digress, please vote on the poll, or suggest a different character I don't care. Anyway keep reading the next chapter


	9. Chapter 8

Hello my friends, this day marks Chapter 8 of Military man, this chapter might be a bit short in my haste to get the next chapter written but I hope that you will all find the quality good. Anyway thanks to those who voted on the poll, when I last checked, Hannah Abbott was in the lead. Please do vote as the poll will be taken down before the month of October is upon us. Please read, review and enjoy.

Military man chapter 8

9 September 1991

Thetford Junior Royal Military Academy

It had been over two months since the attack on Harry and Hannah, since then there had been a definite change for the members of Lightning Squad, it was a good change but a change that made them uneasy. The other squads had become resentful of the squad at first when they learned that they had gotten Charlie Squad expelled from the academy however when it was made general knowledge of what had occurred to the squad, the others had become. Protective. No that wasn't the word needed to describe the change. The other squads had begun deferring to them, like they looked up to them almost. Harry and the others tried to quell these actions, but that had only induced more of what Alistair called 'Idiocy'. Their squad had gone from pariahs to generals, they got help with anything they were struggling in, and their plans were what was used in simulations. Though the squad had enjoyed the treatment slightly at first it had begun to grate on their nerves.

"All cadets please report to the assembly field, immediately." a voice called out through the facility. Harry and his squad quickly filed out of their dorms and made their way downstairs. No less than ten minutes later the cadets were all assembled and awaiting the announcement.

"As you all know." Major Johnson said, breaking them out of their thoughts. "This academy is an experiment of the Crown. It is to be run as a military training post, which we have done. Now most military training centers have a 'war' every year. Pitting the new recruits against the older. Since you are the only class qualified for simulations until next year, we will be having the top students from all squads, compete against the rest. Now those in Team Alpha will be, Thomas Walcroft, Jacobson Hopkins, Ariel Ramsay, Kaidan Williams, Hannah Abbott, Harry Potter, Cameron Jose, Nico Anderson, Rachel Taylor, Conner McCreary, Alain Wilkinson, and Karin Zimmerman. If you were not named, you either did not get a hundred on the end of your assessment, those that are in Alpha Team have proven to be stellar students throughout the course of the year and have passed the assessment with a perfect score. Now, Dismissed!" he said turning on his heel and retreating into the administration building.

During the rec time, the Alpha Squad met and reviewed the blueprints for the simulation, it was set up so that Alpha was attacking a fortified position held by Bravo, their mission was to attack the position, recover 'documents', and retreat to the LZ. They were geared up with smoke grenades, a few minor flash bangs, pistols, a few marksman rifles, and a sniper rifle. Hannah, Ariel, Thomas, and Cameron would take the marksman rifles, Conner, Rachel, Kaidan, Karin, and Alain were the distraction team, they would draw the fire of the other team, and suppress them while being supported by Hannah and Thomas. Jacobson, covered by Ariel and Cameron would proceed to the documents, take out the guards and then make it to the extract point. Harry would be on the sniper, covering the battle and infiltration team, while Nico was his guard, when the infiltration team was moving to the extract point, they would link up and cover their six until they hit the LZ. The distraction team was to hold Bravo's attention until the documents were secured and then the others would come back to reinforce them. The members of Team Alpha were on edge during the meeting due to the one remaining member of Charlie Squad being present in their ranks, Ariel Ramsay had been found after the attack knocked unconscious by her team after deciding to go against them on the matter of Harry and Hannah, though she had an alibi she was mistrusted by all.

After lunch was over Harry had to face the somewhat jealous members of his squad of which there were few. "Bloody test." Balthazar grumbled as Harry and Hannah entered the room.

"We told you, you should have studied." Hannah said soothingly, yet smirking.

"Yah I get it. It's my own dammed fault." Balthazar said tiredly, walking over to his bunk to get his rucksack for class. "Let's go." He said with a sigh.

Classes passed that day in a flurry, everyone gearing up and preparing for the nights activities, going over their plans again and again. Hammering out every detail, however this left many people stressed and twitchy. Alpha squad had many members that were on edge, speaking little, and all were tense throughout the day. Dinner came far too quickly, the clocks in the halls ticking down to the fight of the year. Once supper was over the cadets assembled in the yard, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Major Johnson.

Their wait was cut short with a cry of "Attention." The cadets snapped to attention, while the major walked out in front of the cadets. "At ease." He called. "Now you will all proceed to the outpost we set up, Bravo team will go first followed shortly by Alpha, now Bravo will only have a few moments to set up defensive positions before Alpha team will arrive. Now you better start moving." Johnson said motioning them off.

Bravo team ran to the trucks, while Alpha went off at a slower pace. They got to the truck and were seated for 20 minutes before they were mobile.

TBC

Yes the next part will take place in the next chapter, deal with it. I will try to post it today with this one but don't get your hopes up. Read review and please vote on the poll.


	10. Chapter 9

Hey all so chapter 9 of military man is here. Special thanks to reviewer ILKikeComps for the reviews he gave. In response to his/her query, yes they did have regular classes, English, maths, ect. I just had them have fun classes the first quarter in the premise of getting them interested. In response to Commando678, yes there will be magic in this fic, but not for a little while. Anyway thanks to you folks who enjoy my writing. Please read, review, and vote on the poll on my profile.

Military man chapter 9

8 September 1991

Thetford Junior Royal Military Academy 2130

Harry and his small contingent of cadets were working their way through the trees toward the small campsite that had been created for their training simulation, they were about a klick from the camp when they made contact with the other squad.

"Down, down, return fire." Harry screamed, slamming himself into the ground and firing blindly into the surrounding tree line, from the looks of it three of his squad were 'injured' and two more were pinned down, Harry crawled over to the three who'd gone down, not fast enough to follow Harry's order. Harry grabbed the 'med kit' and threw a few bandages around the 'wounds', handing the cadets their weapons and leaping to his feet firing off to the left, where he saw a few cadets from Bravo team. He fired and hit one twice in the lower abdomen, Jacobson had nailed one of the others in the chest, and Ariel had pegged the last two in the heart. After they had helped their wounded and cleaned up a bit, they had to make a new plan.

"They'll know where we are now, we have to switch up the plan." Jacobson said in a panic.

"No, that's what they think we'll do, they've probably shifted over to the other side of camp by now, we stick with the plan, except if there is an opening, Team A will take it, while Team B will hold back a few more minutes than planned. That means if Team A gets a shot at the intel, you take it understood." Harry said in a commanding tone, well as commanding as an eleven year old can get.

"Understood." his squad hollered back, moving off into their different positions, while Harry and Nico moved into the vantage point. Harry watched as Team A moved uninterrupted through the camp.

"Be a tad more cautious lads, they are at the other side of the camp, but you never know if there's a straggler." Harry said quietly into his mic.

"Copy that sir." Karin, the leader of Team A said quietly. Harry could see that the other squad was getting restless, some of the cadets were arguing about the effectiveness of waiting at the other side of the camp, Harry was proud to see that the members of Lightning Squad were quite vocal about their opposition of Bravo Squads plan.

"Change of plans, Team B engage at will, do not let the head back to the camp." Harry ordered as he watched the cadets of Bravo Squad begin to head back into the camp. Harry loaded his sniper as he got confirmation from Jacobson that they would engage. "Karin divert Conner, Alain, and Kaidan to the back side, tell them to attack on my command, I want to make sure we have as little casualties as possible." Harry ordered, firing, and taking out a Bravo Team cadet. The fighting was brutal, Team B was giving no quarter, and Hannah had reminded them about the 'lights of their eyes speech' the Bravo Team cades were gaining ground but they lost cadets for every inch they took, Harry was providing support but it wasn't enough. "Send them in Karin." He ordered picking off another cadet.

"Yes sir." Karin said. "We've secured the documents and are on our way to the evac, orders?" she asked.

"Leave two men with the package and return to aid Team B." Harry said.

"Copy sir." she said, and Harry saw a few men from Team A running out of the base. Harry put a few more shots into Bravo Squad as he watched the three cadets from Team A fire mercilessly into the backs of Bravo Squad, those cadets were sandwiched between six people and were being slaughtered. Over half of the already depleted squad were down in minutes. "Sir, we've secured the package, returning to the fight." Karin said over the mic.

"Solid copy, the enemy is being suppressed, once you've secured the other cadets we'll pull out." Harry said, putting three rounds in a cadet. "Jacobson, regroup with the other team, we're ready to pull out." Harry ordered.

"Understood sir." Jacobson said, firing at the now pinned down Bravo Team.

"Nico, pack it in, we're leaving in five." Harry said quietly, popping off a few more rounds, Bravo Squad was now down to eight active fighters.

"Got it sir." Nico said. Except he didn't sound like Nico. "Shit." Harry murmured quickly leaping up, pointing his sniper rifle at the grinning Alistair.

"Hey Cap, how you doing?" he asked smirking. Harry saw Nico laying on the ground, a line of paint around his neck, showing how Alistair had crept up on him, Nico mouthed sorry before going back to being 'dead'.

"How's it going Alistair? You lost you know." Harry said as if discussing the day's weather.

"Indeed, it took me too long to discover where your shots were coming from, else I'd have been here sooner." he said disappointed.

"Eh, you put up a good fight, disrupted out plans a tad." Harry said, grinning at his friend.

"Yeah, quite a few of us were unconvinced of the plan to switch spots, but we were over ruled." Alistair said, slowly drawing closer.

"That's why I had what was to be the extraction team begin to fight you." Harry said with a smirk.

"I figured they were too small to be more than a recon squad, that's why I started looking for you." Alistair said lunging for the rifle. Harry sidestepped him trying to get a clear shot, Alistair continued to come after him, dodging and weaving, making sure Harry never got the shot. Alistair swung his knife wildly, hoping to at least wing Harry a bit. He succeeded within the next few minutes, knocking his blade along the rifle barrel and down Harry's hand. Harry let the hand drop and elbowed Alistair in the face, before kicking out into his gut, grabbing his own knife in his off hand and clumsily lunging at Alistair's bent over form. Harry ran the blade down his back and 'stabbed' him in the spine a few times.

"Alpha Leaders, are we all good?" Harry asked retrieving the mic he had dropped when Alistair had first engaged him.

"Where the hell were yah? We've been trying to reach you for the past ten minutes." Ariel and Jacobson yelled over the air.

"Nico and I were ambushed by Alistair Kenrick right before we pulled out, Nico is down but I got Kenrick. I've got Nico and we're proceeding to exfil. What's the status of Bravo Squad?" Harry asked, slinging Nico over his shoulder.

"We got them all before exfil, minus Kenrick. We'll be waiting for you at the LZ." Ariel said.

"Solid copy, I'm coming in from the west, ETA five minutes." Harry said, grunting as he carried Nico down the hill. He was met by the entirety of Alpha Squad, a few had bandages on 'wounds' but for the most part everyone was unharmed.

"Jolly well done chaps." Hannah said in her best American-British accent.

"Yes jolly good." Harry, in the same voice, said as they climbed into the truck grinning like fools.

TBC

So I discovered a break in my schedule that gives me some time to write, so expect good things, sometimes. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, review and vote on the poll please. Ta all.


	11. Chapter 10

Hey so this is chapter ten, largeish time skip because I'm slowly running out of ideas of things for Harry to do in the muggle world, so unless you review with a good idea, you should expect magic within the next chapter or two. Anyway enjoy, review, and vote on the freaking poll please.

Military man chapter 10

9 June 1992

Thetford Junior Royal Military Academy

Today was the day, the day that all cadets dreaded. The performance review. It was getting towards the end of the eldest group of cadets contract. This was the contract that their guardians had signed saying that they, the cadets would stay at Thetford for two years of training, barring expulsion. Unless the cadets passed the performance review, they would not be asked back for another contract, if the cadet wanted they could choose to leave the academy, once their contract was null. However most of the cadets in Harry's year wished to stay, the academy had become their home since they had joined two years ago. Most of Lightning Squad were confident in their ability to pass the performance review, only Felix was expressing a small amount of worry, the others just kept their worry internal. Hannah had already gone and passed hers, now they were just waiting to get her signature to continue, which she would receive the following week.

"Felix, calm down mate." Hannah said from the end of the table as the loudspeaker announced Felix and a few other cadets were to report to the testing center.

"Easy for you to say." he replied bitterly. "You've gone and done yours already."

"Which is why I can say it is nothing for you to worry about." Hannah said in exasperation, throwing her hands in the air and stalking off.

"Well, here goes something." Felix said with a gulp, walking away from the table. The rest of Harry's squad left the lunch area in favor of their dorm, catching up with Hannah on the way.

"Hey Hannah." Harry said.

"Harry." she bit out, grinding her teeth together. "Why can't he just take my word for it?" she snapped, after a few moments of silence.

"Cause they swore you and the rest to secrecy." Alistair said from the other side of Balthazar.

"And Felix is afraid it'll be a test of some sort, which you know he isn't good at." Harry said. "It's nothing against you, just he's not a very good student, and he knows it." he said as he went over to his bunk, grabbing the 'Art of War' and flipping it open.

"I know, I know, it's just frustrating." Hannah said, grabbing her sketchbook and laying down, doodling aimlessly. Harry groaned, reading through the book, for the third time. It was boring as hell but interesting enough to keep him reading. Felix returned to the squad before rec time was over, grinning like a fool.

"I take it, it went well." Hannah said scathingly. Felix nodded in a happy daze.

"Yep." Felix said wandering over to his bunk. Hannah groaned walking out, muttering about idiot boys and dumbasses. Harry groaned, and walked over to Felix.

"Felix, go and apologize to Hannah." Harry said, smacking him out of his daze, literally.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you upset her earlier." at Felix's questioning gaze Harry added. "You wouldn't take her word on what the test would be like. Now go find her and apologize." Harry growled out, angry to see his best friend so upset.

"Oh, ah, yah" Felix stammered out, stunned at Harry's angry look. Felix did feel bad, but he hadn't realized it had been that big of a deal.

"Harry Potter, Jamie Fox, Carol Samson, Ariel Ramsay, and Thomas Walcroft. Please report for your performance review." A voice announced over the loudspeaker.

"Good luck mate, not that you need it." Hannah said as she stalked back into the room, a downtrodden Felix following slowly behind her.

"Thanks Hannah." Harry said walking out of the room and out towards the administration building. He met Ariel as he was walking into the building.

"Hey Ariel, how's it going?" Harry asked as he held the door open for her.

"Meh it's ok, dorms a little lonely but oh well." She said as she walked past him, stopping slightly so he could catch up. "Not that I'm complaining really." She said quickly as she saw Harry raise his eyebrow.

"Yah I can understand that I guess." Harry said as they climbed the stairs to the conference room they had been designated to.

"So, nervous?" She asked as they wandered down the hall.

"Not really, you?" He asked as they entered the room and saw one or two people already there. Harry and Ariel grabbed a pair of seats close to the door and sat down.

"No I think I'm good, just not knowing is a little nerve wracking." She said shaking her hair out of her eyes and leaning back in her chair. A few officers walked in and the cadets snapped up to attention before they were told to sit back down.

"Now, you have all be evaluated on your test scores, small arms proficiency, and tactical ability. In the case of the cadet commanders you have also been evaluated on your leadership abilities." Major Ward said in a bored tone, obviously reading this out for the twelfth time this day. "Now despite what you have head throughout the day, you have to do nothing today, we will be taking you into different rooms and speaking with you on what we have evaluated, then if you have passed you will have two weeks to reaffirm your contract, if you haven't you will be given a ride home and encouraged to enlist in the military later in life. A massive groan of relief came up from the cadets before they were led away to the separate rooms.

"Cadet Potter, you will stay in this room." Major Ward said before walking over to him. "Now Cadet, you've passed not really a surprise. Now everyone else will be going back to their homes for the next two weeks. However your 'relatives'." He said making air quotes over relative. "Are going to be in court for neglect, child endangerment, and tax fraud." He said smiling at Harry's glowing expression.

"Why for tax fraud?" Harry asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Apparently your parents left a fair sum of money for your care, in case something ever happened to them, apparently the Dursley's were using that money on themselves." Ward said.

"Definitely never spent any on me." Harry muttered, his smile losing its glow. "What am I going to do over the break then?" Harry asked.

"You can stay on the base until you decide whether or not to stay on with the academy, if you choose not to then we will do our best to get you to a good family." Ward said with a sad smile.

"Understood sir." Harry said taking the unsaid dismissal and leaving the room.

Harry made his way back to his dorm without bumping into anyone and laid down on his bed, slowly puzzling over the upcoming events, what to do, where to go. Harry was sure he was going to stay on with the academy, it was his home and had been for the past two years. As he was slowly pondering the events of the past few hours he noticed a brown owl winging its way to the window.

TBC

Yah. Yah cliff hanger I know, anyway go and vote on the poll, review please. Umm I'll try to make sure I can put up two chapters a week again but I am still extremely busy. I love you all, for the most part. Ta all.


	12. Chapter 11

Hey all so this will begin the descent into the wizarding world (probably.) To my reviewers.

Bad Wolf Jen: Luna is now on the poll.

carrick of hunter moon: 1. I do not understand as to why reading Enders game would help my fic, it's a similar principle but different everything else mostly. 2. The weapons were loaded with non lethal rounds, and given with the authorization of the government. 3. It is not illegal for a minor to carry a knife except in public, which they weren't. And once again government authorized. Also this is an AU meaning it affects the real world as well.

autumngold: Yes I'd like to have Harry stay in the academy but I am slowly coming to a standstill in terms of ideas for the academy and it is necessary. He will come back.

Commando678: I'd love to be able to write more, but I simply do not have the time at the moment. I will endeavor to write more but don't expect much.

Thanks for the reviews, cept for carrick. Anyway please review and enjoy. Vote on the poll soon because it will be down before next Saturday.

Military man chapter 11

9 June 1992

Thetford Junior Royal Military Academy

Harry had been wandering throughout the day in a daze. He had been hesitant to believe at first yet he couldn't help but hope as to the reality of the contents of the letter. Magic! He thought, Harry had wanted to believe for years that magic existed, he had believed in spite of what his relatives had said. He was also worried, if what the letter said was true, then he would be leaving the academy behind, his friends, his family. Harry resolved himself to speak with Major Ward on this topic, the major knew everything. Or so Harry believed, her slowly trudged up to the administration building and asked the secretary if the major was free. He was told to wait for a few minutes while the major finished a meeting. The waiting was killing Harry, he had so many questions, and while he doubted the major knew anything about the situation, Harry knew he would be able to shed some light on the subject.

"Cadet Potter." Major Ward said motioning him into his office.

"Good afternoon Major." Harry said saluting.

"Now Harry, I know your contract voided an hour ago but you still have to wait like all of the other cadets." Ward said with a smile.

"I apologise sir, but thats not what I am here for." Harry said turning serious and handing the major the letter he had received.

"Ahh, I was wondering when you would come to see me about this." Ward said.

"Sir?" Harry asked in an uncomprehending tone.

"You would be surprised at the amount of magical children end up in a military academy, while this particular academy is an experiment as to how quickly we can train you cadets, it is by no means the only academy the Crown has." Ward said in a gentle tone. "So, the Crown places a qualified wizard amongst every new academy, in case a witch or wizard pops up." He said drawing out a few papers.

"Why in military academy's sir?" Harry asked as Ward handed him a few papers. He scanned them briefly, documents pertaining to Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and a few miscellaneous documents about magic.

"Because many muggles, people without magic, send their magical children to the military to straighten them out, as they see the children as acting up. This happens rarely, as most students are sent to Hogwarts or a similar school, before the academy's would accept them. Unlike this one which accepts students a year or so before their letters come." Ward said while motioning for Harry to continue reading the documents.

"Why do we not get our letters anyway at." Harry paused reading a Hogwarts document. "Eleven?" he asked.

"Ah, the four founders of Hogwarts, which is what your parents enrolled you in before your birth, put in their charter that a student already bound by contract to attend a school, cannot be contacted about Hogwarts until the end of their contract, as it may interfere with their education. Of course this was back when most people signed on as apprentices and whatnot but it can be read as that.'' Ward said, passing the letter back to him. "So, on the 15th I'll be taking those of us who are magical to Diagon Alley, then we'll spend some time learning about history, ect." Ward said, tossing Harry a small book called 'Modern Magik History'. "Skim through that before the 15th. Now if you'll show Cadet Abbott in, you're relieved for the day." Ward said, motioning Harry out of the room.

"Oh hiya Harry." Hannah said, quickly moving her hands behind her back.

"Hi Hannah. So you got a letter to?" Harry asked rhetorically, seeing the old parchment behind her back. "Major Ward says he can see you now." Harry said grinning mischievously at Hannah's mouth gaping open.

Harry spent the rest of the day paging through the book Ward had given him, only paying attention throughout the first few chapters, nodding briefly to Hannah when she entered, before he found a chapter titled 'The Rise and Fall of Lord Voldemort' by Albus Dumbledore. He paged through it, gazing intensely at the pages as he read of Voldemort's first attacks on muggle communities, his war against the Ministry of Magic, and his defeat at the hands of, Harry Potter. Harry sat stunned, his 'relatives' had told him that his parents had been, drunks, druggies, ect. Knowing the truth behind his parents deaths came as quite a shock. His shock rapidly became anger, his relatives had deliberately lied to him, he thought he would have expected this from the Dursley's but it somehow came as a shock to his system. They truly deserved anything they got from the courts.

"Heya Harry." Hannah said as she threw herself down into the chair beside him. "What's wrong?" she asked as she saw him gazing murderously at the small, semi innocent book. He handed it to her before leaving the dorm and going to the firing range, located at the other end of the academy.

Harry signed himself in and waved to the camera that was monitoring his actions. He loaded up a few pistols and an MP5 smg and hit the button to send the targets to about mid range before picking one of the pistols and firing four times, two in the chest cavity, one in the jugular, and the last went into the frontal lobe. He sighed in anger before unloading the rest of the clip into the legs, arms and abdomen. He continued the process with two more targets before switching to the SMG. Harry slung it into the holder set up in the firing stall to help the young cadets control the automatic weapons and hold the heavier LMG's. He set it up and unloaded into the target, completely obliterating what would be the brain on a normal person. He sat back and stayed there for a long while, contemplating the occurrences of his life that he now knew were magic. Turning his teachers hair blue, making his hair grow back, changing the color of his eyes, and so many other occurrences. He loved the academy and the life he had here but to go to the school his parents attended. He had made up his mind now, Harry set the weapons back into their places and reloaded the clips for the next guy. He made his way to Major Wards office, smiling at his choice. Harry knocked on door twice and was promptly told to enter.

"Ahh Harry, I see you did a number on the training targets." Harry blushed at Wards comment.

"Yes sir." Harry said scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I have my answer sir, as to whether I'll be staying on." He said at Wards curious look.

"And?" Ward asked leaning back and steepling his fingers together.

TBC

Bwahahahahahaha. Cliff hanger friends. Anyway love you all (Mostly.) Review please, and await my next chapter. By By now.


	13. Chapter 12

So I didn't miss posting a second chapter on Saturday, I was merely taking a break and planned on posting one today. I should explain. My family was going to take a road trip on Saturday and I planned on writing a chapter (this one) on the way. Anyway do enjoy please. Also it is my birthday! Woo so happy. 16 yay. Also I'd like to once again mention that the classes at the academy do include regular classes (math, English, science) because someone mentioned them not having it even though I did mention it in an earlier chapter. To GTH: I'm not sure what your idea process is. The history book is on Voldemorts History, which Harry is part of. Here is no parallel universe or ancestor but I'd love to understand how you got to that idea.

Military man chapter 12

9 June 1992

Thetford Junior Royal Military Academy.

"So?" Ward asked leaning forward.

"I'd like to go to Hogwarts, but if I don't want to stay I was hoping I could come back somehow." Harry said nervously hoping for a good response from his superior.

After a few moments of contemplation award leaned back, grinning. "Well cadet, should you find Hogwarts not to your liking we can sin you back on, but as a I am sure you read you must attend Hogwarts until fifteen. This is due to the fact that wizarding students take their Ordinary Wizarding Levels at that age. You will not be up to speed by then so you will have to attend for two years before leaving." Ward said. "With this in mind what is your answer?"

"I'm going to try it, but don't be to surprised if I show up on your doorstep sometime in the future." Harry said with a grin.

"Dismissed Harry." Ward said shooing him off.

The rest of the week passed in a blur for Harry until (insert day after dursleys trial). Harry and the few other magical students that had chosen to stay at the academy. This included Hannah, Felix, Ariel, and a half dozen others Harry could only identify by face. About halfway through the breakfast hour Felix ran over to the table and slammed the morning issue of the Daily Mail in front of him.

"Felix, calm it down mate." Harry said glancing worriedly at his friend, who appeared to be worked up into a panic.

"Page 3" He gasped out before going to grab breakfast.

"What was he on about?" Hannah asked. Harry shrugged before flipping open the page.

'Family convicted and sent to prison' leaped from the front of the page, underneath was a photo of a struggling Vernon, a weeping Petunia, and a regular looking Dudley. Of course Dudley a always looked like a dumbstruck baboon. Harry read through it and ran from the hall skipping in joy. Vernon had been sentenced to life imprisonment for child abuse, tax evasion and a number of other smaller charges. Petunia had gotten a slightly lessened sentence due to pleading her fear of her husband. But she would still be doing multiple years for her part in Harry and surprisingly Dudleys health issues. Dudley was facing twelve years for multiple misdemeanors and other things, he wouldn't be charged for assault as he was merely following his parents orders.

Hannah glanced at he paper before rushing off after Harry. She caught up with him at the dorm, dancing around the room with a joyful grin on his face. Hannah rugby tackled him and hugged him tightly before letting him up and smacking him upside the head.

Hard.

"What in the bloody hell was that for?" Harry yelped holding his head with both hands.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" she yelled at him moving to hit him again. Harry caught her hands and she threw herself onto him, they rolled around for a moment before harry got on top, pinning her down.

"It ain't exactly something I was going to bring up." Harry said, panting slightly. "What was I going to say 'What's your family like? Oh cool, mines rather abusive, thank you' I'm sure that would have ended well." Harry said, relaxing his grip slightly, this turned out to be a mistake as Hannah kneed him in the stomach before rolling on top of him.

"I'm still your best friend Harry, I understand that it's a sensitive topic but you could have confided in me." She said in disappointment.

"I know, I know. But why is it that big of a deal anyway?" Harry asked. "It's over now and we're going to Hogwarts anyway."

"I jus.. Just.. Oh sod it." she stuttered out before lifting up his head and mashing their lips together. Harry sat stunned for a brief moment before returning her kiss with equal fervor. He had fancied Hannah for about a year now and this was practically a dream come true for the young almost 13 year old. They broke apart after another moment.

"Brilliant." Harry muttered, leaning back up and kissing her again slower and slightly softer than their first kiss but better and nicer.

"Get a fuckin room mates." Felix said from the doorway before turning and pseudo-retching. Hannah quickly threw a boot from under her bed. Harry laughed lightly wrapping an arm around her.

TBC.

I've given up for the day but I hope you're appeased by the introduction of the pairing. Do review please.


	14. Chapter 13

Hey all, I hope you liked the previous chapters but the lack of review worries me. Anyway I want to thank those of you who did review and to GTH, Harry is reading a book about Voldemort's history, which doesn't exist anyway. The (fake) book ends at the part with Harry vanquishing Voldemort as a baby, there isn't anything past that. I apologize if that wasn't clear enough but there you go. I'd also like to apologize for the amount of spelling errors present in previous chapters, I am not writing on a device with automatic spell check so I apologize. Anyway please enjoy people.

Military man chapter 13

15 June 1992

Thetford Junior Royal Military Academy

Harry was buzzing in excitement, of course he wasn't the only one. The other three cadets in the car with him were shaking with anticipation. In the other two cars Harry assumed there were similar situations occurring and grinned. They were going to Diagon Alley, however the ride was insufferably long and they couldn't land a chopper in the middle of London, so they were confined into the backs of a few cars for a couple hours. There was naught to do but wait for the long ride to be over. The car was noisy and the cadets inside were finally able to lose their military academy lifestyle and be children for a few hours.

"So Harry, are you excited?" Ariel asked rhetorically.

"You're bloody right I am." Harry said back, taking no notice of the rhetorical part of the question.

"I thought you would have known about this for ages though, you being you know." Ariel said pushing her hair back behind her ears.

"Nope, never knew before last week. Did you know or are you a muggle-born?" Harry asked her, leaning back in the leather seat.

"I'm a half-blood, my dad was a muggle, and he left when he found out me ma was a witch, haven't seen him in a few years." she said in a rather depressed tone. Harry slowly wrapped an arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"How did you end up at the academy then, if your mum was a witch?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

"She did a tour with the RAF (Royal Air Force) and she told me that it would do me good, to be in the regular system for as long as possible, she was resigned for me to go to Hogwarts until this popped up, it being a military academy only sweetened the deal." Ariel said stretching out and and nearly knocking Harry out.

"Why did she want you in the non-magical world for longer?" Harry asked in confusion, magic seemed awesome and he wasn't sure why Ariel's mother seemed to want her not going to Hogwarts.

"Well, she is originally from Ireland, and got her schooling at the Irish Academy of Green Magic, and in most countries, Ireland included, it is common to get your non-magical schooling at the same time as your magical and then continue on to get you non-magical degree afterwards. England is one of I think ten countries, that haven't approved of the law yet. So my ma wanted me to get as much normal schooling in as possible." Harry nodded in understanding.

"Well, we'll have to self-study while in Hogwarts then." Harry said with a grin, looking over at the Snake Squad member, Jones if Harry recalled correctly, who was passed out in his seat. "Looks like he has the right idea." Harry said nodding at the boy next to him. Ariel nodded, stifling a yawn and leaning back, the cadets had been up since dawn, and while not new to them they had all been up late the night before.

Harry was jostled awake by Ariel when the car stopped, they were parked across from the Leaky Cauldron on Charing Cross Road. The cadets exited the cars one at a time and filed into the pub, ignoring the odd looks given by the patrons seated around the pub. Major Ward walked up to the brick wall as the cadets crowded in behind him, slowly overfilling the small courtyard behind the pub. Ward tapped at a brick before he was overrun by the teenagers in his care. They filed into the alley, marveling at its wonder. The instructors directed them to the large, marble building towards the middle of the alley, they slowly filed in. "Pureblood and half-bloods with me." Ward said waving them over.

"C'mon Harry." Ariel said as she began to walk briskly after Ward while Harry stood motionless for a moment. They followed Ward over to a tellers desk where he was conversing with a goblin, Ward abruptly slid over a sheet of paper, which if Harry was reading it right, had their names on it. The goblin called them up one by one and most of the cadets were given key's to trust vaults, or told they had access to a family vault already. Harry and Ariel were given their keys and Ward took them aside briefly to give them an idea of how much money they needed to get for all of their supplies. "I'd recommend getting quite a bit extra, in case you want to get something, I'd also recommend you go to 'Johnson's Magical Travel Supplies' first to get a trunk, or a backpack before you go shopping.

"Yes, sir." Harry and Ariel said in near unison, before departing with a goblin to their vaults while Ward stayed behind to repeat the process. Harry's vault was first, and he scrambled to gather the money necessary to buy his supplies while Ariel stayed in the cart, looking green around the gills. Harry grabbed about 25 extra galleons and 50 extra sickles, knowing that he would want more books than the average person. Harry zoned out during the ride to Ariel's vault and then back to the surface of the bank. The two teenagers quickly met up with Felix and Hannah again on the outside, quickly devising a plan before heading off to the travel shop Ward had mentioned. They entered slowly looking around, most of the item seemed to be trunks, but they also saw rucksacks and other, odder items around the shop, including an odd handbag with legs that looked to be snakeskin. (Anyone who gets this reference receives my adoration.) Harry and Ariel quickly grabbed brown and green rucksacks that were labeled as magically expanded and feather light, while Felix grabbed a red trunk also feather light and Hannah had a blue trunk with the same modifications as the rest. All three also grabbed two book bags a piece, the second in case of ripping. Surprisingly the rucksacks were only about ten galleons more than the trunk, about fifteen more than the one on their lists but totally worth it. They proceeded to get their supplies, keeping most of the more valuable items in their boxes, stuffing the cauldrons in their trunks/rucksacks.

"Let's get some ice cream." Hannah said motioning to 'Florean _Fortescue's Ice_-_Cream Parlour' the other three nodded before heading in and ordering. Harry went through his purchases, putting the massive amount of books he had towards the bottom of the bag, along with his cauldron. He set his ink and parchment in a separate compartment, already glad he had spent the extra eleven sickles on an unbreakable ink pot and quills, Harry had also stashed the, in his opinion horrible robes in his cauldron along with his scales. _

"Hey all." Ward said scooting a chair over to their table. "Anything fun?" he asked.

"Well Harry got most of the school books in the store but other than that nothing exciting, we haven't got wands yet but we're headed there next.

"Ah, well that's the best part." Ward said with a smirk, standing up to give his chair to an elderly witch and her grandson, assumedly.

"Let's go guys." Felix said motioning over to 'Olivanders'

The four entered the wand shop, quickly assaulted by the smell commonly associated with anything old. They were met with an old man who quickly began handing them wands after a moment of measuring. Ariel and Hannah finished rather quickly, while Felix took a few extra minutes. Harry however took about fifteen minutes to match to a wand, when finally he found his match in a 13 inch, red ironwood wand with a core of sphinx mane. The wand was supposed to be good for charms, transfiguration, and meant for a creative mind according to the wizard that looked as though a solid wind would bowl him over.

After Olivanders the cadets met up with their instructors and began to file out towards the cars, except the cars were no longer present. "We'll be catching the train back." Ward announced, handing each cadet enough pounds for the ticket, and waving them towards the ticket stand. "The cars will meet us at the station in Thetford." Ward said directing them to the correct platform to wait. If any of the daily commuters found it odd that a dozen and a half or so children were getting on the train with them, they made no mention to it.

TBC

The chapter is a bit longer to appease you but I do not have the time to write two this week, college has caught up to me in this aspect and I have a few rather large papers to write before the weekend is over. In short, no one will get pets until closer to the deadline of going to Hogwarts. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now I have to write and English essay.


	15. Chapter 14

Hey hey hey hey, so here is the next chapter. There will be Weasley's, Granger and other assorted happenings. I hope you enjoy it and that you review. In response to Crazy Pedantic, you will find out in this chapter or perhaps in the next. studyofchaos: the handbag mentioned is the one carried by the grandmother in one of the better halloween movies, Halloween Town. Thank you to the other reviewers and do review again. Alas I have noticed a rather grave error in my noting of the date. Harry was to be thirteen when in Hogwarts, in his third year. The year i have been using would put him in his second year, it will be fixed from now on but I do apologize.

Military man chapter 14

Thetford Junior Royal Military Academy

1 September 1993

Harry was awoken from his sleep by Hannah who threw him unceremoniously from the bed. "Wake your bleeding arse up Potter, we've gotta go." Hannah yelled at him, throwing a set of clothing at him and shoving him towards the showers. Harry groaned in despair, running towards the door. It was only five in the morning, but they had gotten permission to fly a chopper to an air base in London from where they would take a car to Kings Cross Station. Harry flew through his morning routine, dressing before double checking his rucksack. Everything was there for which Harry thanked a random deity. The magical cadets had been forced to hide their school supplies for now, the rest of the school had been informed that those particular cadets would be leaving at the beginning of September, and the announcement had been met by a rather large protest from their squad mates. Harry had extracted promises of letters and in return had promised to visit those of his friends that were not magical.

"C'mon then Abbott." Harry called over his shoulder as he marched out of the door, Felix by his side. Balthazar was already gone. The two boy's rushed over to the helicopter pad and were met by Ariel and Balthazar.

"Get on board, where's Abbot?" Major Johnson asked proffering his hand to the two.

"Here!" Hannah yelled running up to the pad, slinging her luggage on in front of her and scrambling in. Harry waved her to the seat next to him and strapped himself into the seat. Harry was toward the front of the chopper with Ariel on his right and Hannah on his left, Harry threw his arm around his girlfriend and she snuggled into his side, laying her head down on his shoulder and falling asleep almost immediately. Harry leaned his head on hers and slowly rubbed her blond locks of hair as she began to snooze. Harry heard a soft chuckle from Ariel on his right and turned to look at her.

"You guys are so bloody cute." She said continuing to laugh and Felix joined in to the laughter from across the aisle.

"Took you two long enough to figure it out, you've been making doe eyes at each other since the beginning of last term." Felix said with a laugh, a few other cadets were laughing now.

"Shut up." Harry whispered back, careful not to disturb Hannah. The others merely toned down their laughter a bit and then began to talk or fall asleep themselves. Eventually there were only four cadets that weren't asleep, Harry and Felix among them. The two friend proceeded to have a whispered conversation, careful not to disturb those sleeping around them.

"So, what house do you think you'll be in?" Felix whispered to him.

"I'm not sure, I think there's a fair chance of us all being in the Ravenclaw house, you know we're all smarter than the average teen." Harry said with a smirk.

"Yah, I think that we might end up in any house, we're certainly brave enough for Gryffindor, cunning enough for Slytherin, or tough enough for Hufflepuff." Felix said, leaning back in the rather uncomfortable seat and sighing.

"Well, we'll know soon enough." Harry said referring to the sorting that would take place in the evening that same day.

"I guess so, it seems so far away though. After all we've done through the past years, this is just so different." Felix said, flipping open a book he'd retrieved from his trunk.

"I understand what you mean." Harry said, fishing out the small volume called 'Quidditch through the Ages' that he'd been given for his birthday. Harry flipped through the book for the twentieth or so time since receiving it, the chopper descending into as much silence as could be possible.

"Thinking about joining a quidditch team?" Ariel asked from his right, surprising him.

"Yah, chaser looks like a fun position, or maybe a keeper." Harry said setting his book aside, careful not to nudge his still unconscious girlfriend.

"Hmm, you're built more like a seeker though." Ariel commented, looking him up and down. Harry nodded, despite the amount of exercise and weight lifting they had done at the academy Harry had only gotten a little more muscle, and didn't bulk up like some of the cadets. Though he did have the muscle, he looked more like a runner or a swimmer than a bodybuilder.

"I guess." Harry said shortly, looking out the window, noticing the vast city below them. "We've hit London." Harry said, slowly shaking Hannah awake.

"I'm up, I'm up." She muttered, flicking Harry on the arm as he kept shaking her.

"Sure you are." Harry said with a grin. The chopper touched down and it took several seconds for the cadets to awaken from their long naps. They piled out of the aircraft and into the two large trucks that were waiting for them on the runway. Some of the cadets fell back asleep during the ride, despite the cold air that swished passed them all the way to the station. The drive only took a half hour or so, according to the diving watch Hannah had given him for his birthday. They still had few hours to kill before the express left, so they stopped by a muggle supermarket and got a chess set and a few other games for the long trip to the school. Ariel and Harry also stopped by a bookstore and got a few text books on math, history, writing, ect. In order to stay up to date with their studies while in the magical world.

"Harry!" Hannah called out to him while the rest of the cadets were filing onto the platform, Harry ran over to meet her before they stepped through into the magical world.

"Wicked." Harry exclaimed looking over at Hannah, who was sporting a dumbfounded face, the platform was empty, due to them being a half hour or so early, the conductor and a plump old lady were the only ones there, and they seemed to be too deep in thought to notice the brigade of teenagers that had come through the portal earlier than normal. The cadets exchanged ideas of wonderment and quickly found a carriage and occupied it. There were twelve cadets and six or seven to a compartment. (A/N, I'm basing this off of the movie franchises where you could comfortably fit four or snugly fit five or six.) They grabbed two compartments next to each other and settled in, Hannah quickly dealing a hand of Texas Hold'em. Twenty minutes later people started trickling in, obviously wizards had a faster means of travel then the muggles.

"Harry it's your move." Ariel said motioning to the chess board between them, the others in their compartment had a handful of bets going on between themselves on the outcome of the match, Harry was a great strategist, but Ariel was unpredictable. The train had left the station and was a mile away from London when a sweaty Harry called 'Check mate.' Ariel nodded and stood to go to the loo.

"What the hell?" Hannah asked a few moments later, Harry looked out of the compartment door and saw a girl, about their age, with brown hair pulled into a bun, being harassed by students in the corridor.

"Not sure, but I figure we should help." Harry said rising from his seat and making his way out of the door.

"C'mon Granger, be a dear and let me copy off of your Transfiguration essay." A tall gangly red head said, sneering at her.

"Weasel, we're not friends, hell we're not acquaintances. Bugger the bloody hell off, before Terry decides to break your knees." The girl said with a snort. The red head grew visibly angrier, drawing his wand from his pocket.

"Well lads, look what we have here." Harry said, walking up to the argument in progress. "You know what the major would do if this happened on the grounds?" Harry asked the group behind him.

"Who the bloody fuck are you?" the red head turned about to face them. Harry grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up.

"Cadet Commander Harry James Potter of the Thetford Junior Royal Military Academy. Who the fuck are you?" Harry asked menacingly.

"Ro, Ron Weas. Weasley." the boy gasped.

"Well, Mr. Weasley. I suggest you leave Ms. Granger here alone, afore me an my men here rearrange your bloody face." Harry said, dropping the now asphyxiating boy. "Sorry about that." Harry said extending his hand to the girl they had saved.

"No problem, are you really Harry Potter?" She asked.

"Yes." Harry said, leaving no room for question, the girl obviously didn't get the message.

"Where have you been? What house are you going to be in? Who are the others with you?" a spew (pun intended) of questions left her mouth. Harry held up his hand for silence.

"I was contracted to a military academy for two years, hence why I didn't receive my letter. I have no idea. And these are the other magical cadets from my academy. There I answered your questions, in order. Now for mine." Harry said. "Who are you? What house? And who was that arse?"

"My name is Hermione Granger, I am in Ravenclaw house, and that was Ronald Weasley, one of the worst students in the school." She said as they walked back to the compartment. Hannah and Ariel took Granger to her compartment and then changed while the rest of the cadets went back to the compartment and shucked on their new robes as the train was stopping.

"Firs' years and unsorted this way." A giant of a man called over the din.

"I guess we go this way." Harry said. They made their way down to a large dock with a few dozen boats tied up to it. They got in the boats and began moving towards the castle. There are no words to describe what Harry saw as they went under the large rock formation, but many described it as fantastic or wicked. They approached the doubled doors and the giant knocked three times upon the wood.

TBC.

Ok so I am going to have a mini rant on the idiocy of the cannon train ride. By my estimations there are approximately 330 seats available seats on the Hogwarts express. 6 seats a compartment, 5 compartments a train car, and 11 train cars. Now there are only about 280 students at Hogwarts, 10 students per year in one house, 4 houses, and 7 years. This means that there was absolutely an open seat on the express for one Ronald Weasley. This is why I dislike him is there should be no reason for him to lie to Harry asking for a seat. I apologize if there wasn't that great of an interaction between Harry and Hermione, but I really don't like her early character. Give it time, they'll be good friends. Review please.


	16. Chapter 15

Hey all I'm going to apologize in advance for the limited quantity of the chapters, I am being buried alive in college assignments and I will not have time to write multiple chapters or very long chapters until my thanksgiving holiday. Also i realize i can get spotty with the details at times, this is usually because I'm hurrying to finish the chapter, or the scene needs no detail, we all know most of the scenes so I feel no need to expand on it. Thank you to the many reviewers and please follow their examples by leaving me reviews. Anyway enjoy please.

Military man chapter 15

Harry and the rest of the cadets plus the first years filled into the castle quietly following the prissy looking lady that had ordered them to follow. The lady drew them into a small side room and began to lecture. "Good evening and welcome to Hogwarts, I am professor McGonagall, the resident Transfiguration teacher for the school. In a few moments you will be led into the Great Hall for your sorting, the older students will be sorted last. While at Hogwarts your house is your family, performing well in classes will gain your house points, while rule breaking will lose your house points. There are four houses in Hogwarts, each defined by a pair of traits. Hufflepuffs are loyal and hardworking, Ravenclaws are intelligent and studious, Gryffindor's, courage and chivalry, and Slytherins are ambitious and cunning. Now being sorted into one house does not define your personality, it merely means that you have a large amount of that specific trait. Any questions?" She asked to the students assembled by her.

"No mam." Harry and the cadets chorused back. She nodded to them, before swiftly leaving the room. Chatter rose up like a tidal wave immediately after she left, speculation and idiocy flowing freely.

"I heard you have to fight a troll during your sorting." One excited looking first year was telling his companion, the other first year snorted in laughter, almost doubling over at the idiocy of the other boy. Suddenly a horribly loud screech arose from the back of the room. Harry and Hannah leapt into a fighting stance, turning to face the threat, it was merely a few ghosts.

"Ahh the unsorted." One merry faced ghost said with glee to the others.

"Oh good, I hope to see you all in Ravenclaw." A solemn looking woman said from the forefront of the group, she and the rest of the ghostly brigade left shortly after they arrived.

"We're ready for you." McGonagall said from the entrance of the room. Startling most people as they had turned to face the ghost's. The unsorted quickly followed behind the transfiguration teacher. They were once again befuddled by the magic of the school when they saw the ceiling of the Great Hall, it was a clear night despite it being the beginning of September the stars were twinkling brightly above. Harry hadn't realized it was that late at night. The unsorted children were led up to the forefront of the Great Hall, where a three legged stool with a mangy old pointed hat sat. After a few moments of silence in the hall a seam split open and the hat began to sing.

"A thousand years or more ago  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide  
Their favourites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?

Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!" (Taken from the fourth year sorting song. Thanks internet.)

Harry and the rest of the cadets managed to maintain their composure, but only just. The rest of the school clapped or gaped openly at the hat in the case of the first years.

"When I call your name you will step forward and place the sorting hat on your head, then proceed to the house of which you were sorted" McGonagall said to the unsorted, glancing at the sorting hat as she did. "Conner Appleby." A short student with red hair stepped forward and went into Ravenclaw house immediately. Harry zoned out for a moment, taking in the large hall, the starry sky above. The sorting of "Astoria Greengrass" snapped him from his thoughts, the young dark haired girl being sorted into Slytherin. Harry paid little attention until. "Hannah Abbot." Harry watched as his girlfriend walked up to the front of the hall, slowly lowering the hat onto her head. There was silence for a long moment before the hat shouted.

"Ravenclaw!" Harry and the rest of the group applauded lightly while the hall underwent a large amount of noise. Harry zoned the cadets he didn't know out for the moment turning and waving to Hannah.

"Harry Potter." McGonagall called out. Suddenly there was dead silence, broken as swiftly as it came by a large clamor of whispers bursting out throughout the hall. Harry walked swiftly to the hat, jamming it on his head.

"Hello Mr. Potter." A voice came from behind him.

"Hello?" Harry asked the voice.

"I am the sorting hat. You may call me Robin. Now where to put you young man?" Robin asked.

"Do I get a choice?" Harry asked befuddled at this turn of events.

"Oh yes, I was not designed to sort people older than 11, so whenever an older students comes along, they get the choice." Robin said with a chuckle.

"Why eleven?" Harry asked, stalling for time.

"Because after eleven the magical core begins a growth period until seventeen, this puts the students body, emotions, even personality into disarray until it settles." Robin said. "Now make your choice."

"Ravenclaw please." Harry said to the hat.

"Very well then Mr. Potter." Robin said "RAVENCLAW!" Robin bellowed out to the students. There was a moment. And then all hell broke loose.

TBC

Can't write more this week to tired, to much work, psych paper due Monday. Haven't started. Please review.


	17. Chapter 16

Hey all this is me. Or at least the small portion of me that is trying to write this before Saturday, college is really killing me. On that note I would like to say that although I may in the future miss an update, I will try to get it out as quickly as possible for you. Just so tired. Ok, so review, enjoy Etc. you know the spiel. Oh I'm going to say this one last final fuckin time. The cadets had regular classes in the academy, I have said this multiple times, I don't understand why it's that hard to get. Other than that here it is.

Military man chapter 16

1 September 1993

Great Hall, Hogwarts

All hell had been unleashed into the great hall, the students of Ravenclaw were going wild, the Gryffindor's were in disbelief, some in tears. The Slytherins were watching Harry with a new expression, and the Hufflepuff, well they didn't care much. The teachers surprised Harry the most, the Headmaster was chuckling merrily, McGonagall was disappointed but happy, and a hook nosed teacher was picking his jaw off the table.

Harry and Hannah had settled into a long conversation after having sat down awaiting the next sorting, many of the students around them began asking questions on why they were late to Hogwarts, where Harry had been, Etc. Harry had answered their questions with a blank expression, hoping to divert the conversation away from him. "Ariel Williams." McGonagall called out. The hall was once again silent as Ariel walked up to the sorting hat, long red curls gliding along behind her. She sat for a moment, speaking with the hat Harry knew.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted to the hall, causing Harry and Hannah to sigh in relief, before clapping enthusiastically. They were glad they had at least one cadet they knew personally with them in Ravenclaw, though Felix hadn't been sorted yet so there was hope for more. Harry and Hannah budged over a few students to make room for her at the long table, Harry sat in the middle, with Hannah on his right and Ariel on his left. The conversation started up again briefly.

"Felix Cromwell." Was called to the front of the hall, slowly sliding the hat on over his head he disappeared for a few minutes, the hat bellowed out.

"Ravenclaw." Felix quickly joined his friends at the table, sitting across from Harry, after a few more names were called, the sorting was over. Dumbledore quickly stood, addressing the hall.

"I would go on a long winded speech but I believe I would be lynched if I kept you all away from food any longer, so by all means, tuck in." Dumbledore said waving his hands out to all of the students. Suddenly mountains of food appeared in front of them. Pots of stew, plates of fish, racks of lamb, salads, select carves of odd meat Harry didn't recognize. Harry immediately grabbed a few rolls and a pot of Irish stew, spooning large portions into a bowl, it had been far too long since the small amounts of candy they had eaten on the train. He looked over at Hannah, who was stuffing some chips* into her mouth, a pair of chicken breasts in front of her, conversation would obviously be put on hold for now. Ariel and Felix seemed to be fighting over one of the plates of fish. The drink choices weren't phenomenal, it seemed they had a choice of an orange looking juice, water, or milk. Harry would have killed someone for a glass of coke, or a mug of tea. The meal continued for an hour or so before the platters cleared and the tables cleaned, dessert presenting itself. Harry grabbed a small bowl of Eton mess and dug in, that was the only thing he ate, but every few feet along the tables there were mugs and coffee, and a few pots of hot water, with a selection of teas, including English breakfast, chamomile*, green, jasmine, and a few others. Harry steeped himself a mug of chamomile and sat back while it steeped.

"Dam that was good." Harry said to Hannah, adding milk and sugar to his tea, sipping it slowly.

"Better than what we got at the mess at the academy that's for sure." She said leaning into Harry's shoulder.

"Considering they were trying to keep us healthy at the academy, I'd say that was a dam sight tastier." Ariel said from Harry's left, spooning up some leftover gypsy tart and sipping coffee.

"How can you drink that stuff?" Felix asked, making a face at her coffee.

"It's an acquired taste." Ariel said in a haughty tone. The group laughed for a moment before turning to the headmaster that demanded their attention.

"Now for a few announcements. With Sirius Black at large, dementors will be patrolling the school borders and Hogsmead, be warned, as long as you give them no reason to harm you, they will not do so. As always, the Forbidden Forest is as usual, forbidden. Mr. Filch has a rather long list of banned items that I encourage you to peruse at your leisure. Now tomorrow the new students will be given a tour of the castle and on Friday classes will begin." Dumbledore said smiling at his students. "Now off to bed please. Harry and Ariel downed their respective drinks and followed after the pack of Ravenclaw students filling out of the hall. It took the large pack of students about twenty minutes of climbing large staircases for them to reach a large wooden door with a bronze eagle for a knocker, there was no door knob in sight. One of the older students reached up and firmly rapped three times with the eagle.

"What can you catch but not throw?" a soft melodious voice asked apparently from the eagle. The prefect leading them turned.

"To enter the common room you must answer a riddle, if you cannot answer, you must wait for someone else who does know the answer." He said motioning to them. The first years puzzled it out for a moment before Felix spoke.

"The answer is a cold." He said firmly, nodding appreciatively as the door swung open, inside the room was painted blue with bronze outlining, two of the four walls were lined with shelves overstuffed with books, there were chairs and sofas scattered throughout the room, small side tables next to them. A fireplace occupied the right-hand side of the room, a few kettles placed near it, a small tap to the side, and a selection of tea's and coffees. On the left-hand side of the room stood three large windows, facing a pair of mountains in the distance, a few tables clustered around the window. A statue of a small, willowy woman stood to the left of the windows, smiling out at the students, even though her regal manor gave the air of arrogance.

"The boy's dormitories are located up the stairs on the left, first landing is first years, etc. Girls the same on your right. We are early risers here in Ravenclaw, so don't be surprised if you're woken in the early hours by older years wandering about. The fifth and seventh years are studying for the OWL's and NEWT's respectively, so please refrain from bothering them unless necessary. Tomorrow new students will be placed into a mandatory study group, the groups meet every week to help each other with homework and other school related issues. Other than that you can come to me, or my colleague Kate Summers." He said motioning to a girl with long blond hair and a smattering of freckles pasted below her pale blue eyes. "If you have any problems. Now tomorrow morning we will be handing out maps of the school that automatically orient to your location, and you will be allowed to explore. Breakfast begins at five thirty for those awake for it, but most students eat at around seven and it ends at eight thirty. Lunch begins at eleven and goes to twelve. And dinner starts at six and goes till eight. Feel free to lounge, read, or make a cuppa tea. Do what you will. Professor Flitwick will make an announcement tomorrow before breakfast and hand out schedules. Good evening." The boy said in way of dismissal.

"C'mon." Ariel said, motioning Harry over to the tea kettle and fireplace. Hannah followed the pair, groaning in relief as she sat in the plushy couch. Felix declined heading for the promised bed. They put a kettle on and relaxed.

"Hello." A red haired boy with a distinct Scottish accent said, dropping into the chair next to them.

"Hello, I'm Harry." Harry said extending his hand.

"I'm Alasdair." He said taking Harry's and in a firm grip and shaking it. "What academy were you all at?" He asked after shaking the girl's hands.

"Thetford." Hannah replied.

"Ahh the experiment. I was part of the group down in Glasgow, or rather in a no name town a few miles south. Your group are practically legends among the rest of us, apparently starting them young works out well." He said with a laugh, the others joining in after a moment.

"How'd you know?" Ariel asked.

"Well you got in late, you're all rather well muscled, and you march in formation, at least from what I saw." He said with a grin. Ariel and Hannah blushed in embarrassment while Harry just chuckled lightly.

"So when did you get here?" Hannah asked pouring Harry and Ariel a cup of tea, declining one for herself.

"I got here during what would have been my second year. I was a tad younger than most when I joined in, so by the time I resigned my contract I was still only ten." He said. "So, the students that get sorted late, you, me, and others. We all get together every few weeks with a few of those that got here at the right time and they help us with the basics. We meet in the library after dinner on Saturday's if you want to come." He said slowly getting to his feet. Harry and Ariel were busy drinking their tea so Hannah replied with a nod.

"We'll look in on it this weekend." She promised. "Thanks for the advice." Alasdair waved and headed up the stairs to the dormitories.

"He was nice." Ariel said after she'd finished her current gulp of tea.

"Aye." Harry said.

"Well I'm going to head to bed." Hannah said. Harry pecked her on the cheek and gave her a brief hug before she retired to the dorms.

"I think I'll follow." Ariel said, stifling a yawn behind her hand and taking a long gulp of tea. Harry nodded to her as she left. He sat for a moment, taking in the fact that he was the only one left in the common room, he looked at his watch which read eleven fifteen. He yawned and sat his tea mug down, the contents drained. Harry stumbled up to the third year dormitory, found the bunk with his rucksack at the foot. And was asleep before his legs gave out.

TBC

Hey lovelies, it's longer this week in celebration of the fact that I don't have time to do more. OK so please review, if you live in America I hope you had a lovely Halloween, if you don't I hope you enjoyed whatever custom you observe. See you next week.

*By chips I do mean, French fries, not potato chips.

*Chamomile is the best tea in existence, jasmine is a close second.


	18. Chapter 17

Hey all, I'm here with the next chapter, and I do hope I don't disappoint. Ok to my reviewers: GTH, I don't agree with your choice of black tea either. ChaosTheory007, earl grey is good, but I just prefer chamomile. Guest, Thanks I've had pomegranate before and I recall it tasting rather good. Taz (Guest), English breakfast is ok but I don't drink a lot of tea in the morning and when I do it's usually earl grey. Hlyarts, oolong is good, however I've only had one good cup in my life but yes it is good. To your other question, no they won't be expected to know three years' worth of knowledge but I'll explain that in the chapter. Thanks to the rest of you with the mixed words of thanks and encouragement. Please review and enjoy.

Military man chapter 17

2 September 1993

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry

Harry was jostled awake at five thirty the next day, by Hannah who looked to have just awoken herself. "Hey Harry, we're getting breakfast." She said walking around to the edge of Felix's bed shaking him awake. Harry woke up slowly, walking from his bunk to the shower located just on the other side of the room from his bunk. Ever the master of the five minute shower, Harry was done in ten minutes and back out in the dorm dressed and ready, Felix went next and only took about seven minutes, the trio walked down to the Great Hall in a diamond formation, Harry in the lead, Ariel and Hannah on his side and Felix behind them.

"There it is." Felix gasped, it had been twenty minutes since they left the common room Hannah had thought she knew the path but they had been lost after about five minutes of walking. They arrived at the hall at about six and sat down. There were only about three other students in the hall eating, two Slytherins and one Hufflepuff. They sat down and Hannah poured herself and Felix a cup of coffee, while Harry took a glass of milk and Ariel took a cup of what appeared to be orange juice. They loaded up plates and were mostly done eating by the time that the teachers had filtered into the hall at six thirty and were relaxing when the rest of the students came in at seven. After breakfast had finished the Ravenclaws filed back to the common room where they were met by a rather short man with a long white beard. (Flitwick from the first film.)

"Hello everyone, it is good to see those of you who have returned, and nice to meet those who are new. Now I teach charms here at Hogwarts and until the end of your tenure here I will be your head of house, this means that my door is always open to those of you that wish to speak to me. Now here are your schedules." He said before calling out names. Harry rushed forward when his name was called and grabbed the slip of parchment proffered to him.

**Day. 3****rd**** year classes. Time. **

Monday.

Breakfast 5:30-8:30

Transfiguration (Double) 8:40-10:40

Lunch 11:00-12:00

Charms 12:10-1:10

Ancient Runes 1:20-2:20

Free 2:30-3:30

Defense Against the Dark Arts 3:40-4:40

Arithmancy 4:50-5:50

Dinner 6-8

Curfew 11:30

Tuesday.

Breakfast 5:30-8:30

Potions 8:40-9:40

Herbology 9:50-10:50

Lunch 11:00-12:00

Charms 12:10-1:10

Free 1:20-3:30

Astronomy 3:40-4:40

History of Magic 4:50-5:50

Dinner 6-8

Curfew 11:30

Wednesday.

Breakfast 5:30-8:30

Potions 8:40-9:40

Herbology 9:50-10:50

Lunch 11:00-12:00

Charms 12:10-1:10

Ancient Runes 1:20-2:20

Free 2:30-3:30

Arithmancy 3:40-4:40

History of Magic 4:50-5:50

Dinner 6-8

Curfew 11:30

Special note. The newly sorted students above first year will be taking one to two hour lessons during their free period until the third week of October.

Harry only read until Wednesday when the schedule began to repeat. He and the rest of his friends swapped schedules and looked them over. They had the same classes with the exception of Felix who had taken Care of Magical Creatures instead of Arithmancy. They packed up and walked to their double Transfiguration class. They arrived early thanks to the maps that had been handed to them along with their schedules. When they arrived they sat at the front of the class and began unpacking their books and quills, determined to do well during the first day.

"Welcome." The ever stern faced McGonagall said as she entered the class room, only a few of the students not yet in their seats. They promptly sat down and began to listen. "This year we will cover the changing of animals into inanimate objects and the reverse of such." She said before turning the desk in front of her into a large alpaca. "When changing something animate into an inanimate object the main concern is being able to change it back, however the problem with changing something inanimate into an animate creature is that, at this level the object will maintain its material, so a glass goblet turned into a mouse, will become a glass mouse." She then set them about trying to turn a tortoise into a teapot.

"This is ridiculous." Ariel bemoaned after an hour of attempting to perform the magic, only a few students had managed to even get the tortoise to the correct shape, Harry and Hannah were among those few.

"It's simple, kind of. It's all about envisioning the end result, not the process." Hannah said as she made the tortoise become a green, shell textured tea pot. By the end of the two hours most of the class could make a tea pot, though most of them still looked like shells. Harry had made his change color at one point, though he hadn't been trying to do it, it had still earned him twenty points for his house. Everyone that got the shape earned ten points and those that got it to look like a tea pot earned twenty.

The class slowly worked their way down to the hall for lunch and sat themselves down to eat. Harry and Hannah were having a debate on how the best way to perform an inanimate to animate transfiguration was, though Hannah would win, the group knew Harry wouldn't go out without a fight. "Agree to disagree." Harry said before stuffing a bite of soup in his mouth, grinning at Hannah who just threw her hands up in exasperation at her boyfriend's idiocy.

The rest of the day went well for the group, though nothing as exciting as the Transfiguration test, mostly the teachers going over the syllabus and handing out a small amount of homework. By the end of the day the group was exhausted and barely made it to bed.

TBC

I'm so sorry it's short, the next one will be longer but I just had no time this week to work on it. The schedules repeat over the course of two weeks, so it's Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday. Then the same classes for Monday apply to Thursday, Tuesday to Friday, and Wednesday to Monday. Etcetera, etcetera. Love you all.


	19. Chapter 18

Hey all, first I would like to apologize in advance, this story is going to be on momentary, **MOMENTARY** hiatus beginning after this chapter, finals are coming up and I'm getting swamped, if I were a reader of this story I wouldn't expect another chapter until the week of the 27th, at best. I will have more chapters posted by the 5th of December. Thank you for being patient with me and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Also I'm going to quit adding the date and location to this fic as it will be obvious.

Military man chapter 18

It had been a month since the cadets had joined in the merry band of students in the school of wizardry, the air was turning colder and there was the slightest hint of snow on the way. Harry and his friends managed to keep in shape despite the cold weather, they figured they had paid many hours of training to gain their physique and by damn they were going to maintain it. So far the group was keeping ahead in their studies and had just finished the basics and were catching up to the rest of their classmates in terms of ability, though the rest of the students that had been there for two years knew more detailed bits of magic than they did, their teachers had gotten them up to speed and informed them that they expected the students to use their off time to continue studying the things they missed. The study group of older students that had, for the most part, been in military training was a miracle for the group. They met once or twice a week and were introduced to the finer sides of the magic, what it meant to dice, slice, chop, etc. What a half wave meant as opposed to a swish.

"Harry, did you finish the potions essay yet?" Ariel asked abruptly from his left as they sat in the great hall after dinner, sipping tea and coffee.

Harry nodded, stuffing down a scone quickly, "Yea, you want a look?" He asked her, out of all of the subjects they had to take, Harry was better at DADA, potions, and ancient runes, while Ariel and Hannah tended to be exceed in transfiguration and well, most of the other things. The only thing Hannah wasn't great at was charms, she just couldn't seem to make the charms work. Ariel was pretty bad at potions, but by bad Harry meant she wasn't the best.

"Yeah, you seem to be Snape's favorite after the first day and you're really good at it." Harry smiled appreciatively and pulled out his essay, tossing it to her as he picked up another scone, thinking back on his first potions class.

Harry and his friends were settled into their seats, cauldrons out and parchment ready to take notes on the class. They were situated towards the front, as most of the Ravenclaws were. The Hufflepuffs trickled in for the twenty minutes before class began, some making it at the last minute, according to the watch he had procured in muggle London. A dark clothed man billowed into the room, slamming the door behind him and jolting most of the students from their seats.

"You are here to learn the third year potions I am required to teach you, I expect most of you." Here the man paused, sneering at Harry's group. "To be able to complete each and every one of these concoctions and pass the class. Potter!" The man barked.

"Yes, sir?" Harry questioned.

"What would occur if I were to create a potion which main ingredients were sphinx tail hairs and the blood of a vampire?" He asked. Harry skimmed his knowledge, briefly.

"Together with a dozen or so other ingredients you would hypothetically produce a brain elixir, however the effects of such an elixir are not yet tested by the International Potions Review Board, and as such are mere stipulation." Harry replied.

"Good, three points to Ravenclaw." The man said it like it hurt him to do so. "And what if the ingredients were the blood of a Ukrainian Iron-Belly and the toe of a giant?" Snape continued to give his pop quiz.

"I believe it would result in a strengthening potion and depending on the other ingredients it can target any point of the body." Harry replied after a few moments of contemplation. Snape seemed to be contemplating something as well, he turned to the chalkboard and waved his wand.

"Get to work." He stated before floating around the room. The class had been fine, Harry and his partner Hannah had been able to complete the wolf repellent that had been assigned to them and had gotten out of class early. Snape had merely glance up at them and told them to clean up their stations.

Harry jolted himself out of his recollection and grabbed his astronomy homework that was due next week, picking up a quill and beginning to chart down the locations of the stars in the Beta Quadrant, the area near Venus. The homework only took Harry about twenty minutes and another mug of tea but in the end he had finished his homework for the next week and a half, Harry grabbed his essay from Ariel and slowly walked with her up to the dormitory. They found Hannah and Felix playing a game of chess, Hannah was kicking the shite out of Felix, but he was managing to keep up with her.

"Hey Harry." Hannah said shortly, never looking up from the game in front of her. Harry kissed her cheek and sat back to watch the conclusion of the game.

"So Harry, what do you think of Defense class?" Ariel asked, meaning the professors odd teaching style.

"It's interesting, I thought it would be more focused on the curses part of the dark arts but I guess this is needed." He said, paging through a copy of the 'Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'.

"I guess, I just figured it would be more interesting." Ariel said.

"I think we got the better deal." Felix said. "As opposed to a fraud and a man intent on stealing an artifact from the school." Felix was referring to the two previous Defense teachers, Quirrell who had been killed by a magical trap that was guarding a magical artifact that Dumbledore had been trying to safe keep for a friend. Then there was Lockheart whom had memory charmed himself in an attempt to memory charm a student who had discovered he was a fraud.*

"I guess it could be worse." Hannah said, declaring checkmate. Felix gave up and cleaned up the board, going up to his dormitory.

"I'm going to turn in." Hannah said. Harry pecked her on the lips and embraced her before gently pushing her up the stairs.

Harry and Ariel settled onto the couch and began their own chess match. "Do you ever appoint ranks to the pieces?" Ariel asked.

"Sometimes, you?"

"Yah, it helps me focus." Ariel replied. "Pawns are recon squads, castles are tanks, knights are stealth specialists, bishops are snipers, and the queen is Lightning Squad. The best piece on the board." 

"So what's the king?" Harry asked taking her knight that she had left out by accident.

"The VIP, the man that had to live at all cost." She explained taking a one of Harry's pawns and declaring check.

"That's about how I see it, though I usually use the air force equivalent." Harry said, taking a bishop.

"So instead of a tank, it's a." She trailed off.

"A bomber." Harry said, moving her into check. After another twenty minutes of play Ariel happily declared.

"Stalemate." Harry nodded. "Why though, with another move you could have had checkmate?"

"I've forced your VIP into a hole, the only way he gets out is to be captured, now my men can move in freely." Harry said. Ariel began laughing. "What?" Harry asked.

"We're such military nerds." She said, laughing more Harry joined her seeing her point. He glanced at his watch, eleven.

"I'm gonna head to bed." Harry yawned out, helping Ariel to her feet.

"Pleasant dreams." Ariel called after him. Harry stumbled up to his bed and without bothering to change, fell into dreams.

TBC  
Ok kind of short I know, don't have time to write more. So in reference to the Lockheart thing I mentioned. There is a ton of more detail in terms of second year that will be mentioned, probably within the next twenty chapters or so. I've noticed a discrepancy in my work, I wrote part of one of the chapters to make it seem like Balthazar was going to Hogwarts as well, and this was not my intention so please ignore it. Review and have a pleasant November.


	20. Chapter 19

I'm back from my hiatus, and here is chapter 19. Also quick point, Halloween of 1993 took place on a Sunday, this is just so I don't have to explain that in the chapter. I probably will anyway, but in case I forget, well. Also I'd like to apologize, I didn't put nearly enough time into this and my spectacular return to this fanfic is not as long as I would prefer. I hope you enjoy anyway.

Military man chapter 19

Hogwarts

Harry awoke early on the day of Halloween, earlier than normal. He sighed rolled over and tried to continue to sleep. He had a bad feeling about what the day would bring, he had already decided to skip the feast that was to be held later that night. Harry sighed and got up, he obviously wouldn't be getting any more sleep. He descended the stairs to see that there was no one up. Harry sighed in content, brewing himself a cup of tea and grabbing one of the fiction books that lined the bookcases, one of the 'Dragonriders of Pern' books. He settled by the chair near the window and began to read. Halfway through the fourth chapter of the book he looked up, feeling an ominous sense of dread overcome him. He glanced out the window and watched a large black dog sprint across the lawn, heading back into the Forbidden Forest.

"Harry?" He snapped out of his funk, hearing his girlfriend's voice behind him.

"Hey Hannah." Harry said as she pulled a chair up next to him.

"What's going on?" She asked him. "You seem kind of out of it."

"It's Halloween, day of Voldemort's demise, day I became a savior, and consequently the day my parents were murdered." Harry said, taking a deep breath and a sip of tea.

"I'm sorry Harry, I forgot what day it was, and it's a tad too early for a lot of thought." She said looking down sadly.

"Hey don't worry about it. I don't expect many people will remember exactly what this day means to a lot of the people who were affected by the war, and you are no exception." Harry murmured to her, tilting her chin up and looking her in the eye.

"Thanks Harry, what time is it?" She asked him, muffling a yawn.

"About quarter till five." Harry replied, flipping another page of his book.

"It's the bloody weekend, why are you up now?"

"I just couldn't sleep, just a bad feeling about what's going to happen today." Harry said "What with the troll two years ago and the petrification that happened last year, it seems that Halloween is a day of bad luck at Hogwarts."

"I still find it hard to believe that there was so much crap happening in the castle that endangered students." Hannah said softly, leaning down onto Harry's shoulder. Harry leaned his own head down onto Hannah's, slowly closing his book and his eyes.

"If it weren't for the amount of collaboration to the story, I would have said it was crap but." Harry trailed off as he allowed sleep to overtake him.

In another part of the ancient castle the headmaster was fully awake, going over the school's wards, tightening them more than usual. He understood the importance of the day, and he had a bad feeling in his gut that once again, the day's festivities would end in a horrid event. In the first year the man possessed by Voldemort had loosed a troll in the school, in an attempt to distract the teachers and make his way to the philosopher's stone hidden within the bowels of the castle. The headmaster had gone to deal with the imposter, catching him in the act and to his deepest regret, he had been forced to kill the man. While that had occurred three of his staff had secured the students within the great hall, while the rest had gone to deal with the troll. It had all ended well but it shouldn't have been possible. The next year a student had entered with a dark object, the headmaster had been able to determine it was a first year and had been trying to determine whom it was, but hadn't found out until Halloween, when the caretakers cat had been petrified, surprisingly it had been easy to determine the culprit, the youngest Weasley, had been possessed by an enchanted diary, after that had been discovered, the headmaster along with his most trusted teachers had gone down into the Chamber of Secrets and killed the Basilisk that resided within. Now with dementors at the boundaries of the school, and Black supposedly on the loose near Hogwarts, Dumbledore was determined not to have anything bad happen this day.

Harry and the rest of the cadets had finished their school work and were in the process of enjoying their weekend. They were on the quidditch pitch, passing a football* up and down, two improvised goals at the ends of the field. Harry and =HHHsdasfdHannah were on one team and Felix and Ariel were on the other. "Hannah!" Harry yelled across the field as he managed to slip by Felix and kick the ball to his girlfriend and continue running up field. The two were trouncing their friends, with no goalkeeper for either team, Harry and Hannah were putting their speed to use and getting through the defense rather easily. The play ended when a dozen or so other students wandered onto the field.

"Now, what have we got here lads?" A burly looking guy said.

"A few of the latest sorted having a game of footy." A lanky guy said over the noise of a dozen other people talking.

"And they forgot to invite us." Burly said with a grin. "I'm Jacob Thomson, this is Jack, Maya, Erin, and Ashley." He said pointing around to the nearest students.

"You all want to play?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I used to be in a club before Hogwarts, this group usually gets together during the hols to play a few matches, but we've never thought about bringing in a ball ourselves, since most of us are on the quidditch teams anyway." Jack said

"So how are we going to field this out?" Maya asked. The rest of the students began clamoring for their favorite positions and trying to make themselves heard over the din.

"Shut it you lot!" Ashley yelled over the crowd. "Now, those that brought the ball get first pick, then by seniority." She said in a quieter voice, gesturing to the cadets.

"Hannah and I play mid, Ariel plays defense and Felix keeps." Harry said, motioning to his friends as he named them. The rest of the students quickly claimed spots, those that couldn't play due to the amount of people were sitting on the sidelines, and had been promised they would be allowed to play before the game was over.

A little over ninety minutes later, a dozen and a half sweaty, weary, sore, smiling students wandered into the great hall for lunch, drawing the eyes of the entire hall in the process. Shortly after entering the great hall the group of cadets were approached by Professor Flitwick. "May I ask what you four were doing this morning?" He said with a smile.

"Yes, we were enjoying a game of football, then some of the older students came and joined and we had an actual game." Hannah said, still trying to get her breathing under control, after having played mid the entire game.

"Ah it's always good to s4ee new students bringing in something new to the school. I was wondering if you were going to make this a club, or if this was only going to be a friends only kind of thing?" He asked, "I know a great many students that would join that club, many of the muggleborn students have previously professed and enjoyment of that sport." Harry looked around his friends, then around to the older students from Ravenclaw, including Ashley. There seemed to be agreement in the case of making a Hogwarts Football Club.

"We'll do it, but how should we go about it?" Harry asked.

"Well, you should collectively come up with a meeting time, place, and give me a few dozen posters and I'll have them placed in the common rooms, and a few other places. I am sure Ms. Ramsey here will help you with the duplication spell for the posters." Flitwick said, motioning to Ashley. The group nodded and Flitwick went back up to the head table.

"So, we'll have to meet up after lunch to go over all of this, suggestions?" Harry asked.

"Transfiguration courtyard?" Hannah asked.

"There are a few unused classrooms on the second floor that we could use." Ashley said. There were a few other suggestions ranging from the Hufflepuff common room (Maya) and the dungeons (Jack). But they whittled it down to the unused classrooms. Once they agreed they went and spread the word to the rest of their group.

After lunch Harry and the rest of the cadets wandered up to the second floor and quickly found the classroom that Ashley had been talking about the large conglomerate of people there were finally brought to order and business was discussed. "Alright so this is only a meeting to decide when the club will meet, where, and what it will do. Now suggestions?" Jack asked.

"Well, I might have to change weekly, due to quidditch, so for now we'll have to do this and just keep the members informed, so maybe on the bulletin board outside the great hall every morning after the first meeting." Ariel suggested.

"That could work, and yes on the quidditch, there is a member from all teams but Slytherin here so unless we get some Slytherin quidditch member we'll be good. We could use this for a place." Maya said.

"But the chess club sometimes meets here when they get booted out of the Charms classroom." Jacob said, getting nods of appreciation from the rest of the room.

"Well the entire purpose of the club is going to be scheduling matches, right?" Harry asked, getting nods from everyone he moved on, "Depending on the number of people we could have a few teams and make this an actual Hogwarts sport. Just depends on the amount of people." Harry said.

"I like the idea of a tournament, and since we only need space for that there are a few meeting halls for when parents come in to see their kids, how about one of those?" Claire, the girl who had played keeper for the opposing side in the game earlier asked. Once the group had agreed they set to work on making a poster, Maya was an artist had whipped out a few colored pencils and a couple of markers from her bag as well as some parchment and went to work. The agreed time was at eight o'clock after dinner on the upcoming Wednesday, in meeting room 9 on the first floor. (If someone makes this I will love you forever)

When the poster was done the cadets were given the job of delivering the dozen or so copies to Professor Flitwick before dinner. They got to his classroom as he was getting ready to leave, and to his surprise, dumped the copies on his desk before heading off to dinner.

It was late at night when Harry felt that ominous feeling return and he decided to head downstairs again, to his surprise he caught Flitwick who was on his way up. "Mr. Potter? I have been told to get everyone down to the great hall immediately, it seems Sirius Black has managed to breach the castle and entered the Gryffindor third year male dorm. If you could get the rest of your year up and down there I would appreciate it." Flitwick said, turning and heading off to assumedly wake the girls. Harry ran back upstairs and woke them up before leading them down to the common room. When the entirety of Ravenclaw was assembled they were lead down to the great hall. At some point of walking to the staircases, Harry looked out the window and saw a large black dog, the one from that morning, running across the grounds towards Hagrid's cabin.

Once they were assembled in the great hall they were given large plush sleeping bags and told to go back to sleep. Most of the hall were out in a moment but Harry and the rest of the cadets were on alert by now and new that sleep was impossible.

TBC

I Hope you enjoyed it, and will leave a review before you go. I do have a recommendation for a fic, that if you like this one you might like that one. It's called Old soldiers never die and it's by Rorschach's Blot. Anyway have a nice day.


End file.
